Matematic Love
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su ‘amor platónico’, y todo comienza en una amistad… [UA] SxS
1. Una alumna rebelde

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Una alumna rebelde

Al ser su primer día de trabajo en aquel reconocido colegio se sentía un poco nervioso, el echo de vivir en ese sitio rodeado de estudiantes parecía ser el sueño de todo joven recién recibido, pero el no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera muy buena idea. Al entrar puede ver a varias jovencitas, miles de ellas por todos lados. Algunas volvían la cabeza para verlo y luego de reír con picardía cuchichear entre ellas.

-Va a ser una larga mañana...-comenta para si mientras se dirigía a la sala de profesores.

Allí le dicen que comenzaría al día siguiente, por lo que podría tomarse ese día para acomodar sus cosas, asentarse en el lugar y descansar. Así el castaño va hasta su habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso, donde se dedica a acomodar sus cosas y darse una ducha puesto estaba agotado por el viaje.

Esa tarde, decide salir al extenso jardín de aquella elegante edificación para leer al aire libre. Era una hermosa tarde soleada, así que se sienta en las largas escaleras de entrada mientras las jóvenes comenzaban su clase de educación física allí cerca.

El nuevo profesor cada tanto se veía obligado a desviar su mirada hacia el campo deportes, ese sitio había comenzado a agradarle. Vuelve a desviar la mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes, cuando ellas comenzaban a gritar que tuviera cuidado. Al ignorarlas y voltear, ve una pelota que va directamente hacia el dándole, con fuerza, en el rostro. Varias se acercan rápidamente para corroborar que estuviera bien, el se sobaba el rostro adolorido por el golpe

-Le dijimos que tuviera cuidado...- Comenta una de ellas mientras tomaba la pelota.

-Deberían tener mas cuidado ustedes...-responde el molesto.

-El descuidado fuiste vos...- Responde la muchacha que tenia la pelota para luego extenderle la mano ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-Qué clase de tonto va a mirar en lugar de correrse cuando le gritan 'Cuidado!'?-

-Que clase de alumna tiraría la pelota hacia las escaleras?-suspira-

-Que clase de idiota se sentaría en ellas?- Cuestiona comenzando a molestarse.

-No soy ningún idiota!-le grita el molesto-

-Claro que si!- Afirma la joven del mismo modo. -Idiota, idiota, idiota!- Repite.

-No lo soy!-responde el molesto-

-Que si!- Agrega molesta. -Te metiste en el camino te mi pelota! eso es de idiotas!

-Vos intentabas matarme!

-Claro que no!

-Volve a tu clase y tene mas cuidado la próxima vez!-agrega tomando su libro.

La joven suspira molesta y golpea el libro por el lomo, con la punta de los dedos, haciéndolo caerse de las manos del castaño. Luego se va corriendo de nuevo a la clase

-Quien diablos se cree que es?-musita en voz baja volviendo a levantar su libro, suspira y se va a su habitación. Mientras la joven volvía picando la pelota maldiciendo por lo bajo.

------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente el castaño se cambia y va hacia la primera de sus clases. Al entrar, ve a todas las jóvenes de pie esperando para el saludo y poder sentarse.

-Buenos días...-saluda quedándose de pie frente a la clase.

-Buenos días...- Se escucha decir a todas las jóvenes a unísono para luego sentarse.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, y seré su nuevo profesor de matemáticas...-explica con calma-

Luego de la afirmación general, comienza a escucharse un cuchicheo incesante acerca de lo apuesto que era el nuevo profesor.

-Para la materia vamos a usar guías con ejercicios-agrega- nuestro primer tema serán funciones lineales... mhh... podrían guardar silencio?

Las jóvenes lo ignoraban mientras seguían en su conversación.

-Así no podre dar clases...-comenta por lo bajo para luego suspirar.

-Amhh... profesor, cuantos años tiene?-pregunta una de las chicas luego de levantar la mano.

-Eh? 23... porque?

-Es muy joven...- Responde otra para luego sonreír emocionada-Que guapo es!- Exclama perdida.

-Las matemáticas son aburridas...- Susurra una de las jóvenes sentada junto a la ventana.

-Puede que lo sean cuando no se las entiende bien-responde el

-Eso es mentira...- Se queja la joven mirándolo para luego sobresaltarse-Es el idiota de ayer!- Exclama señalándolo

-Que?-frunce el cejo- No me digas que vos estas en mi clase!

-El director debió confundirse al traerlo hasta aquí...- Se pone de pie-Me voy...- Anuncia caminando hacia la puerta.

-Que? esta es mi clase!

-Y?- Lo mira -No me interesa-

-No podes irte cuando quieras, volve a tu asiento

-O sino que?- Cuestiona molesta

-O sino tendré que castigarte-se cruza de brazos.

-Kya! Yo quiero que me castigue, profesor!- Exclama un grupo de alumnas emocionadas. Él solo suspira y vuelve la vista a la castaña que aun seguía de pie junto a la puerta

-Hasta luego...- Sonríe desafiante y abre la puerta.

-Será tu problema luego-agrega volviéndose a su clase-

-Y suyo...- Agrega la ojiverde señalándolo.

-No mío, vos sos la que esta desobedeciendo

-Si, suyo...- Repite la joven-Porque se supone que usted debe mantener el orden en la clase... no alterarlo...- Comenta divertida para luego volver a su asiento, no pensaba hacerle las cosas fáciles.

-Mhp... Maldita mocosa...-suspira y les da la espalda a los alumnos para comenzar a escribir varios ejercicios en el pizarrón.

-Entupido profesor...- Susurra la ojiverde molesta

El resto de la clase transcurre con calma. Al tocar el recreo, todas las muchachas se ponen de pie caminando exasperadas hacia el castaño, rodeándolo. El da unos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido por su reacción mientras las miraba esperando que le dijeran que querían. Las jóvenes comienzan a llenarlo de preguntas y demás tonterías, por lo que logra recién abandonar el aula media hora después, cuando la siguiente clase daba comienzo. A la hora del almuerzo el castaño va al comedor y luego de retirar su comida busca con la mirada un sitio donde sentarse, había una sola mesa disponible y en esta curiosamente había sentada una sola persona la cual comía tranquilamente y en silencio. Sin mas opciones se acerca sentándose allí sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataba de la ojiverde quien al parecer no había notado su presencia.

-Mhh... Porque comes sola?-le pregunta intentando comenzar una conversación agradable.

La joven bosteza y levanta la mirada... -De nuevo usted? que quiere?- Suspira volviendo la vista a su plato

-Vine a almorzar, no es lo que se hace aquí?

-Verle la cara me saco las ganas de comer...- Se queja corriendo el plato para luego suspirar molesta.

-Que chica tan simpática...-agrega irónicamente

-'Que chica tan simpática'- Repite la ojiverde haciéndole burla

-Ya entiendo porque estas sola...-suspira y comienza a comer en silencio.

-Y quien es usted para decirlo?- Cuestiona molesta.

-Tu profesor de matemáticas

-Eso no le da derecho a nada...- Comenta mientras apretaba las manos.

-Me da derecho a muchas cosas...-asiente para si- tengo cierto 'poder' sobre vos...

-Pero sabe? ese 'poder' no le va a servir de nada...- Responde poniéndose de pie para luego tomar su postre y estamparlo contra el rostro del ambarino. -Lo ve?- Culmina para luego salir

La gente alrededor miraba extrañada la discusión mientras la castaña se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Profesor Li... esta bien?- Cuestiona una de las jóvenes que se había acercado dándole una servilleta para que se limpiara.

-Si, gracias...-suspira y se limpia el rostro con la servilleta que le alcanzaba-Esto no va a quedar así…

-Sakura es una chica peligrosa...- Comenta la joven mirándolo-El año pasado organizo una huelga de hambre para que cambiaran la comida del comedor...- Agrega sorprendida-Y reunió firmas para que despidieran a un profesor que no le caía bien...

-Y lo logro?-la mira con cierta preocupación.

-Si...- Asiente tranquilamente

-Ya veo...-asiente un tanto preocupado por su destino.

-Pero no se preocupe profesor Li... no creo que reúna las firmas suficientes para que lo despidan a usted también...- Comenta intentando animarlo.

-Espero tengas razón-asiente-

La joven asiente y sonríe, luego de pedir permiso se va a su mesa.

-----------------------------

El resto de la semana transcurre tranquilamente llegando a su fin, si bien las jóvenes no podían irse del establecimiento a menos que sus padres fueran a recogerlas, tenían esos dos días libres. La mayoría regresaban a sus casa, por lo que el instituto estaba mas vacío de lo normal a excepción de unas cuantas chicas, entre las cuales se encontraba la ojiverde.

Shaoran había preferido a quedarse a preparar los exámenes y demás cosas. Al pasar la pagina de su libro, ve una enorme cucaracha quien se movía desesperada buscando su libertad. El chico se sobresalta y luego tira el asqueroso insecto por la ventana, al seguir pasando las hojas del libro, ve una nota que decía 'Esto es guerra...'

-Y esto? debe ser esa loca...-suspira-

En la hora del almuerzo, Sakura comía tranquilamente mientras leía un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca.

-Que significa esto?-le pregunta su profesor dejando la nota sobre lo que ella leía

-Es un pedazo de papel...- Responde la joven corriendo la nota para seguir con lo que hacia.

-Porque escribiste esto y lo dejaste en mi libro?

Sakura cierra el libro y lo mira-Quiere guerra? eso tendrá...- Responde con una sonrisa.

-Yo no quiero nada, porque me odias tanto?

-Porque, usted se cree mucho... se cree el rey del mundo solo porque un grupo de idiotas se tocan entre ellas en el baño llamándolo...- Comenta para luego volverse a su plato.

-Yo no me creo nada, solamente vine aquí a trabajar…

-Por que?- Cuestiona -Hay muchos lugares... por que este?-

-Porque aquí había un puesto disponible y decidiros tomarme-se encoge de hombros.

-Mph...- La joven suspira molesta y mira hacia otro lado.

-No entiendo porque estas en mi contra...

-Usted es el que comenzó desde que llego.

-Yo? Vos me golpeaste..

-Yo? eso fue un accidente! usted estaba ahí sentado... le dijimos que se corriera y no lo hizo...- Musita molesta

-No tuve tiempo a reaccionar! fue tu culpa por ser torpe!

-Mi culpa por ser torpe?- Exclama poniéndose de pie sobre la silla.

-Claro que si! Se supone que sabes usar las pelotas!

Sakura baja de la silla para luego pisarlo con fuerza.

-Hey! Eso duele!-le grita molesto- estas totalmente loca!

-No es cierto!

-Si lo es! Por eso no tenes amigas!

Sakura lo mira dolida por el comentario para luego darle una patada en el entrepierna y luego de tomar su libro irse corriendo.

-Vas a pagármelas...-musita molesto y dolorido.

Sakura, por su parte, corre hasta su habitación donde se encierra. Recién sale a la hora de la cena, cuando lo hace un tarro de pintura amarilla cae sobre ella manchándola por completo

-Esto no va a quedar así!- Exclama molesta intentando sacudirse.

Pero la pintura no saldría con tanta facilidad, puesto que además se trataba de pintura para exteriores.

Suspira molesta y luego va a bañarse intentando sacarse la pintura para luego suspirar y cambiarse yendo hacia el comedor molesta.

Sus compañeras la miraban con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, algunas se molestaban en disimularlo mientras que otras estallaban en carcajadas al verla toda manchada de amarillo.

-Voy a vengarme maldito imbécil...- Susurra la ojiverde mientras caminaba ignorándolas. Al llegar al comedor se para frente al castaño mirándolo molesta.

-Mh?-el levanta la cabeza puesto que escribía y se ríe al verla.

La joven suspira molesta y le da una bofetada.

-Estas loca?-Exclama poniéndose de pie-porque hiciste eso?

-Usted fue el que hizo esto! el golpe no se compara con lo que me hizo!- Culmina molesta para luego tomar las notas del castaño.

-Que? Yo no hice nada!

-Si lo hizo!- Lo acusa mientras varias lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-No tiene idea de con quien se esta metiendo- Termina arrojándole los papeles para luego irse molesta.

-Estaba llorando?-musita pensativo y luego suspira- me pregunto quien habrá sido...

La ojiverde se encierra en su habitación sin salir el resto del fin de semana. El lunes la chica tampoco asiste a clases, por lo que Shaoran decide ir a ver si se encontraba bien, luego de preguntarle a sus compañeras cual era la habitación de la ojiverde va hasta allí y toca la puerta

-No voy a ir a clases... déjenme en paz...- Grita la ojiverde desde adentro. Shaoran suspira y luego entra cerrando tras si. La ojiverde estaba sentada en el suelo mirando una pared, mientras picaba una pelota goma, de colores, contra esta, para luego volver a atraparla.

-Porque no viniste a clases?

-Déjeme en paz...- Musita para luego ponerse de pie guardando la pelota para después acostarse en su cama.

-No voy a hacerlo

-Váyase...- Ordena desganadamente mientras se escondía entre las sabanas.

-Porque no salís?

-No quiero...- Responde molesta-Si vino a hacerme una broma, olvídelo...- Suspira

-No vine a molestarte...

-Entonces que quiere?- Suspira y lo mira.

-Saber porque hace 3 días estas encerrada...

-No le interesa...- Responde-Ya conoce la salida...- Culmina acomodándose mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Soy tu profesor, y me preocupo por mis alumnos-responde el-tiene que ver con lo que paso el sábado?

-Déjeme sola...

-No quiero hacerlo...-se cruza de brazos-

-Entonces va a estar ahí parado un buen rato...- Responde molesta.

-Porque estas tan enfadada?

Sakura permanece en silencio mirando la mesa de luz. el duda un momento y se sienta a un lado de la cama. Sakura suspira y se acomoda dándole la espalda.

-Bien... entonces no queres hablar al respecto-se pone de pie.

-No... no quiero...- Responde apretando los puños contra la almohada.

-Muy bien...-suspira- el miércoles es el examen...espero estudies

-No voy a asistir...- Responde-No pienso salir nunca mas de acá adentro...

-Eso no es posible...-suspira- porque no? afuera todos están preocupados…

-Es mentira...- Se sienta y lo mira-Eso es mentira...

-No es mentira... bueno, al menos yo estaba preocupado

-Por que?...- Cuestiona

-Porque no es normal que te encierres tres días seguidos... siquiera bajaste a comer...

-No tengo hambre...- Responde bajando la mirada a las sabanas

-No es posible...-suspira- solamente te digo que yo no fui quien te hizo eso el sábado...

-Entonces quien fue?- Cuestiona molesta

-No tengo idea... pero me gustaría que dejaras de culparme

-Mph... Eso no significa que vaya a ser un ángel con usted...- Suspira y mira hacia otro lado

-Ya se que me odias...-la mira- solamente quería decirte que me parece una tontería que te encierres, deberías salir y enfrentar tus problemas

Sakura suspira y se pone de pie para luego taparle la boca con la mano.

-Cállese, es muy escandaloso...- Susurra cansada. El la mira un tanto sorprendido por su actitud. La ojiverde suspira y luego de tomar algo de ropa y una toalla va al baño.

-Te veo en el comedor-agrega antes de salir el ambarino

Sakura se baña y luego sale de la habitación caminando pesadamente al comedor. Allí el castaño almorzaba, la chica notaba como varias miradas se volvían a ella

-Ya dejen de mirarme...- suspira molesta y luego de servirse se sienta a comer.

-Que bueno que hayas venido...-le dice su profesor frente a ella.

La joven mira la mesa en silencio para luego suspirar y comer tranquilamente.

-Y eso a que se debe?- Cuestiona levantando un poco la mirada.

-Me alegra verte mejor-responde el por su parte acabando su almuerzo

Sakura se encoge de hombros terminando de comer. Luego de la hora del almuerzo la directora da los anuncios correspondientes a ese día, recontándoles que al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo el tan ansiado baila por el comienzo de la primavera. Todas las chicas gritan emocionadas a excepción de la ojiverde quien se atraganta con el agua que bebía. Agregan también, que como todos los años se escogería la reina y rey del baile, por lo que todas las chicas aplauden emocionadas. Luego de desearles suerte a la hora de conseguir su pareja acaba el anuncio. Sakura suspira y se pone de pie terminando de beber su vaso con agua, para luego caminar hacia la salida. Shaoran la mira curioso por su actitud, ella era muy diferente a las demás chicas de allí

-Profesor Li- Lo llama una joven detrás de él.

-Mh? si?-pregunta el volteándose

-Yo... quería preguntarle... si podría...- Baja la mirada sonrojada-Seria mi pareja en el baile?-

-Creo que eso es solo para alumnos...-se excusa el poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Pero...- Suspira tomándolo de la camisa-Por favor-

-Eso no estaría bien, tenes que ir con alguien de tu edad-responde soltándose suavemente-

-Pero... yo quiero ir con usted...- suspira-Al menos... podría bailar una pieza conmigo mañana?-

-Si, esta bien...-asiente resignado.

La joven sonríe y luego se va contenta. Shaoran luego sale del comedor para ir luego al jardín donde ve a la castaña quien miraba al cielo. La joven suspira y luego se vuelve al cuaderno pentagramado que tenia sobre la falda.

-También vas a saltearte las clases de la tarde?

-No...- Responde comenzando a poner notas sobre los pentagramas.

-Tocas algún instrumento?

-Mh?- Lo mira-El piano...- Responde volviendo la vista a su cuaderno.

-Tocas bien?

-Que clase de pregunta es esa? claro que si...- Se queja cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba-Pero no toco para nadie… solo para mi- Culmina para luego sostener el lápiz con los dientes y acomodarse el cabello.

-Eso no tiene sentido... a mi me gustaría escucharte

-Por que?- Cuestiona cerrando el cuaderno para mirarlo.

-Porque me gusta el piano

Sakura suspira y se acomoda la falda... -Entonces quizás algún día toque para vos... pero vas a tener que esperar mucho...- Comenta cruzándose de brazos.

-Esperar mucho? bien bien...-suspira-

-Claro... voy a tocar para tu funeral...- Responde para luego sonreír divertida.

-Que tierna...-suspira-

-Lo se, lo se...- Comenta asintiendo -Si queres, el fin de semana puedo tocar un poco para que escuches...- Responde

-Jaja esta bien...-la mira de reojo- de repente comenzaste a tratarme con más confianza...

-No tiene sentido echarle la culpa si no me hizo nada...- Responde abriendo de nuevo el cuaderno para seguir lo que hacia.

-Me alegro que nos llevemos mejor

-Claro...- Asiente y luego suspira molesta arrancando la hoja del cuaderno para luego hacerla un bollo.

-Vas a ir mañana?

-No lo se...- Suspira-No lo creo-

-Porque no? suena divertido…

-Porque no tengo con quien ir...- Responde

-Pero podes buscar a alguien

Sakura suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Mhh con quien te gustaría ir?

La ojiverde se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado.

-Veo que hay un candidato...-se ríe-

-No se ría...- suspira molesta

-Perdón perdón... contame, de quien se trata?

-Es un chico del colegio que esta acá cerca...- Explica-Se llama Yukito... y es alto, apuesto, inteligente y muy gentil... es bueno en toda clase de deportes y actividades...- Agrega mirando al frente.

-Ya veo...-asiente- Porque no lo invitas a acompañarte?

-Yo... no me animo...- Responde viendo el suelo.

-Tenes que ser valiente...-sonríe-

-No puedo ni acercarme...- Suspira sonrojada.

-Mhhh no conoces a alguien que lo conozca?

Sakura niega con la cabeza y mira el cielo.

-Mhh tiene que haber alguna forma...-se queda pensando

-Olvídelo... no importa...- Suspira y se pone de pie.

-Si importa...-la mira- y si vas conmigo?

-Que?- Cuestiona y lo mira sorprendida

-Claro, podrías ir conmigo y buscarlo en la fiesta...

-De todos modos, no podría hablarle...- Suspira.

-Claro que si...-asiente- yo voy a ayudarte-le guiña un ojo-

-Eso me dio miedo... prefiero no ir...- Comenta sintiendo escalofríos.

-No seas tonta y confía en mi-agrega despeinándola.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas lectores! De nuevo nosotras, con otro fic de SCC y otro SakuraXShaoran que, si no lo notaron, es nuestra pareja preferida! Este es el primer capitulo de una historia que promete ser divertida, interesante y con una trama romántica algo complicada jejej como en la mayoría de nuestros fics. Este fan fic aun no esta terminado, pero ya le falta muy poco, asi que cuando nos aproximemos al final seguramente vamos a demorar un poquitin mas en actualizar, hasta entonces las actualizaciones van a ser semanales como en los demas fan fics.

Actualizados tenemos, "Someday", "Eterna soledad" y "Feeling This", mientras que subimos, aparte de este, dos historias más que son "Fobia al matrimonio" y "Amor en el jardín", tanto en esta como en esas historias esperamos una buena cantidad de reviews!

Nos leemos en una semana, dejen sus comentarios, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise Y Maeryx


	2. Asombro y decepción

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Asombro y decepción

_-De todos modos, no podría hablarle...- Suspira._

_-Claro que si...-asiente- yo voy a ayudarte-le guiña un ojo-_

_-Eso me dio miedo... prefiero no ir...- Comenta sintiendo escalofríos._

_-No seas tonta y confía en mi-agrega despeinándola._

-Eso es lo que me da miedo...- Suspira y se acomoda el cabello

-Entonces quedamos así?-la mira-

-Como quiera...- Suspira resignada.

-Muy bien...-asiente- y quiero que te veas bien linda-sonríe- nos vemos en la entrada a las 8

-A las 8...- Asiente.

Le da unas palmadas en la cabeza y luego entra. La ojiverde lo mira irse y luego suspira pensativa, para después volver a las clases. Rápidamente llega el día siguiente, y el horario arreglado... Shaoran se había vestido elegantemente y estaba puntualmente a las 8 esperando a su alumna la cual no llegaba.

-Mhh... No pienso permitir que me deje plantado...-comenta ofendido para luego subir a la habitación de la chica y abrir la puerta.

La ojiverde paseaba en la habitación nerviosa mientras terminaba de recogerse el cabello en una media cola, luego suspira y se detiene.

-No, mejor no... Esto es ridículo

-Todavía estas acá?-le pregunta al verla-

La joven se sobresalta y lo mira cayendo al suelo.

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde-agrega levantadota del suelo para luego cargarla en su hombro como si se tratara de una bolsa de carbón.

-Qu...que?- Cuestiona sorprendida sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rojo -Bajeme! no voy a ir!- Exclama moviendo los pies nerviosa

-Claro que si, estas muy linda, si ese chico es normal va a fijarse en vos-abre la puerta de la habitación saliendo- No tenes de que preocuparte

-No! bajeme!- Pide para luego levantar la cabeza un poco para mirarlo-Voy a vengarme por esto! mas le vale no sobrepasarse!- Exige

-Ya te dije que confiaras en mi...-responde de buen humor-No te preocupes, una vez lleguemos siquiera vas a tener que verme

-Suelteme!- Grita sacudiendo los brazos

-Shhh deja de hacer tanto escándalo...-sale de la escuela y comienza a bajar las escaleras, ya ninguna de las estudiantes andaba por allí ya, todas estaban en la fiesta-

-Pe...Pero...- Se queja para luego suspirar cansada y cerrar los ojos dando suaves golpes en la espalda del chico.

-Se que estas nerviosa, pero vas a ver que todo va a salir bien

-Me va a rechazar como rechazo a varias chicas...- Suspira

-No podes saberlo...-la baja en la entrada del salón de donde se escuchaba la música- Tenete fe

-Va a rechazarme...- Suspira y se acomoda la ropa.

-Si vas con esa idea seguro que si...-suspira y le acomoda el cabello- Tenes que ir con energías positivas

-Si me rechaza...- Suspira y lo mira-Voy a matarte...- Culmina en un susurro.

-Mhh... Bien...-asiente- entremos

La joven suspira nerviosa y mira la puerta para luego entrar...junto al ambarino. Al principio nadie nota su presencia, pero enseguida varias de las chicas comienzan a verlos, algunas sorprendidas, otras enfadas, y otras rojas de envidia. La ojiverde las mira de reojo y se ríe para luego tomarlo del brazo.

-Te sentís mas segura ahora?-la mira-

-Sh... dejeme disfrutar esto...- Susurra mirando a sus compañeras de reojo

-Mh?-el la mira sin comprender para luego volver la vista al frente.

Sakura suspira y lo suelta para luego recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

-Lo ves?

-Si... es ese de allá...- Responde señalando discretamente mientras miraba al chico

-Parece que no tiene pareja...-comenta de buen humor- porque no lo invitas a bailar?

-S...si...- Asiente y comienza a caminar.

-Suerte...-agrega observándola acercársele.

Sakura suspira nerviosa y mira al joven de espaldas frente a ella... luego le toca el hombro nervioso.El se volteo y le dedica una sonrisa

-D...disculpa...- Susurra bajando la vista apenada...

-Que ocurre?-la mira tranquilamente

-Ahmm... yo quería decirte...- Baja la cabeza-Ahm...- Suspira y lo mira-Bailarías conmigo?-

-Como es tu nombre?

-Sakura...- Responde mirándolo-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto...- Agrega sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Sakura... tenes un bonito nombre-sonríe-

-Gracias...- Susurra avergonzada.

-Querías bailar no? vamos

-Si...- Asiente y le sonríe.

-Vamos-le ofrece su brazo.

Sakura sonríe y le toma el brazo feliz. Ambos caminan a la pista de baile. La joven sonríe y luego le toma la mano y pone la otra mano sobre su hombro. El la toma con suavidad de la cintura y así comienzan a bailar el tema lento que sonaba

-Gracias... para mi, esto es como un sueño...- Susurra apenada

-Un sueño?

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira-Yo... llevo ya mucho tiempo observándote de lejos...- Responde mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave tono carmesí-Me gustaste, desde el primer momento en que te vi...

-Que tierna...-sonríe- se ve que tus sentimientos son verdaderos...

-Lo son...- Responde por lo bajo sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado

-Me siento alagado

Sakura lo mira en silencio esperando que dijera algo.

-Sos una chica muy linda, y seguro vas a encontrar la persona indicada para vos, pero yo no lo soy

-V...vos no? por que?- Cuestiona.

-A mi me gusta alguien mas...-le acaricia suavemente el rostro.

-Quien?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Eso es un secreto-sonríe-

-Como paso?- Cuestiona

-Veras... va a mi colegio...-explica sonrojándose levemente.

-Tu... tu colegio...?- Cuestiona -Pero... tu colegio es de todos hombres...- Explica para luego caer en la realidad y quedarse estática para luego caer desmayada a causa de semejante sorpresa.

Cuando despierta estaba rodeada de personas, había unido dos sillas para recostarla allí

-Que paso?- Cuestiona y se sienta sobresaltada para luego abrazarse a la silla al sentir que perdía el equilibrio. Shaoran se hace paso entre la gente que comienza a dispararse al ver que ya estaba despierta, Sakura suspira llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Que paso?-le pregunta él-

-Yukito...- Susurra mirándolo para luego ponerse de pie.

-Que te dijo?

-Me rechazo...- Suspira bajando la mirada-Es... ga...gay...- Agrega hablando por lo bajo al oído del castaño para luego suspirar y salir del salón. El se queda sorprendido un momento y luego sale también siguiéndola. La joven prácticamente corría por el pasillo de regreso a su habitación.

-Sakura! Espera-la toma del brazo para que parara. La ojiverde lo mira mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos corriéndole el maquillaje.

-No llores...-saca su pañuelo con el que le seca las lágrimas.

-Suelteme por favor...- Suspira intentando zafarse.

-No voy a hacerlo hasta que te calmes...

Sakura suelta un sollozo para luego secarse los ojos. El le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad.

-No queres volver a la fiesta un rato mas?

-Pero... Esta... Yukito...- Susurra

-Pero... quería pedirte que bailes al menos una vez conmigo...podría ser?-sonríe.

Sakura lo mira sorprendida para luego suspirar y secarse de nuevo los ojos asintiendo...

-Si no queres voy a entenderlo

-Esta bien...- Lo mira y asiente.

-Segura? bien...-sonríe-

Sakura suspira y sonríe levemente mirándolo.

-No quiero verte llorar mas...-comienza a caminar-ahora que lo pienso... vas a matarme?

-No creo...- Suspira y mira al frente mientras caminaba.

-Mejor así...-asiente-

-Veo que me crees capaz...- Lo mira de reojo.

-Lo dijiste con mucha seguridad...

Sakura asiente-Si...- Suspira

-Aunque... hay muchas formas de matar´ a un hombre...-agrega pensativo-

Sakura lo mira sin comprender, él solo se ríe y entra al salón

-A que te referís con matar?- Cuestiona

-Vos fuiste la que lo dijo, así que yo debería hacer esa pregunta

-Decime a que te referías con eso?- Cuestiona encaprichada.

-No...-sonríe y le toma una mano- Me concedería esta pieza señorita Kinomoto?

La joven se sonroja y asiente avergonzada. El sonríe y la acompaña hasta la pista, donde las alumnas a su alrededor los observaban asesinando con los ojos a la ojiverde quien no sabia como reaccionar.

-Porque miraran así?-comenta el en voz baja poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica para tomar su mano con la otra.

-Están celosas...- Responde la ojiverde posando la mano que tenia libre sobre su hombro-Porque el popular profesor Li esta bailando con la indeseable de Sakura Kinomoto...- Agrega

-Así que soy popular?-pregunta con cierta sorpresa- porque?

-Por favor... no se dio cuenta?- Cuestiona...

-No...-se queda pensativo-

Sakura suspira y lo mira-Porque... es apuesto...- Responde.

-Esa es tu opinión? gracias-sonríe-

-Mi opinión?- Cuestiona sorprendida.

-Claro... hablabas de ellas o de vos?

-De... ammh... todas?- Cuestiona sonrojada.

-Jaja ya veo-sonríe-

La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe con levedad. -Cree... que deba hablar con Yukito sobre lo que paso?-

-Mhh... Hay algo mas que hablar? creo que esta todo bastante claro... por lo menos sabes que no te rechazo por nada personal-se ríe.

-Pero... quizás... le gustaría hablar con alguien acerca de como se siente...- Responde

-Te parece? mmhh yo si fuera vos no me seguiría involucrado, es un tema bastante delicado

-Pero...- suspira

-Hace lo que creas mejor, solo es mi opinión

-Gracias...- Sonríe levemente

-Gracias porque?

-Por aconsejarme...- Asiente

-Ahh, por nada-sonríe

-Es siempre así? digo... despistado...- Comenta curiosa

-Jaja si... eso me trae problemas algunas veces... pero soy una persona muy despreocupada

La ojiverde se ríe y suspira negando con la cabeza.

-Ahora te caigo mejor?

-Debería pensarlo...- Responde con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro, es difícil siendo profesor de matemáticas caer simpático

-Eso no hace la diferencia...- Comenta-Podes enseñar una materia horrible pero podes ser simpático.

-Mi materia no es horrible-se queja el

-Si lo es...- Lo mira... -Odio los polinomios las funciones y demás- Suspira molesta-Son malos... sabes lo horrible que es soñar que te persiguen funciones lineales?- Cuestiona

-Jaja a mi nunca me paso eso...-sonríe divertido-justamente de eso es el examen de mañana...

-Odio las funciones lineales...- Suspira soltando un bufido

-Entonces no va a irte bien mañana...-agrega-

-Odio que me aseguren eso...- Agrega molesta.

-Jaja lastima que me lo dijiste tan tarde, podría haberte dado algunas clases

-Vas a ver... que mañana me va a ir bien y te voy a cerrar la boca...- Comenta-Si me esfuerzo puedo conseguirlo-

-Mhh... Si logras aprobar voy a darte una sorpresa-sonríe divertido-

-Una sorpresa?- Cuestiona-Suena interesante... que clase de sorpresa?-

-Si te lo digo dejaría de serlo, así que esforzate o nunca vas a enterarte

-Claro...- Asiente-La curiosidad me puede más que el odio a las matemáticas.

-Jajaja mejor así-asiente- estas en tu ultimo año no?

Sakura asiente en silencio.

-Que pensas hacer después?

-No lo se...- Responde.

-Y porque venís a un colegio pupilo solo de mujeres?

-Mi papa me trajo... porque su prometida le dijo eso...- Responde-No le caigo bien... entonces quiso deshacerse de mi... aunque mi papa viene a verme por navidad y año nuevo...- Responde.

-Y no volves a tu casa los fines de semana?

-No... Para ser franca... a mi tampoco me cae bien esa vieja harpía chupa sangre...- Responde la ojiverde.

-Jaja entonces preferís quedarte acá

-Claro...- Asiente-A parte... es un lindo lugar, aunque sea un colegio, tiene parques grandes y lindos...

-Si, es verdad-asiente y se detiene puesto que la canción había terminado

Sakura suspira y lo suelta... -Bien, ya le concedí esta pieza profesor Li...- Responde

-Si, muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto-sonríe

La ojiverde sonríe y luego voltea al sentir que la miraban... -Ya... dejenme en paz...-se queja viendo a sus compañeras.

-Volvemos? mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a terminar de preparar los exámenes...

-Si...- Asiente-Yo tengo que terminar de estudiar esas malditas funciones...

-Jaja claro-asiente- vamos

La joven asiente y comienza a caminar saliendo del salón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola lectores! Llegamos con el segundo capitulo de este fan fic que es uno de los mas exitosos de estos últimos que estamos publicando. Espero los lean, estamos actualizando todos semanalmente, asi que rapidamente van a poder leer las respectivas continuaciones de "Someday", "Eterna Soledad". "Fobia al matrimonio". "Amor en el jardin", "Be for you, be for me ", ",Feeling This" y por ultimo "Infantile dependence, adult dependency ", espero que lean y dejen revies!

Ahora si, las respuestas a sus 7 reviews…

manasha: aquí esta la actualización! Gracias por leer!

Walku-chan: jeje sip, es una historia muy romántica, del tipico amor de una estudiante a su professor

Naguchan: jeje gracias amiga, espero ver tu próximo review en esta historia!

Zophie: jaja quien no desea hacerle eso a un professor alguna vez?

kaorichan: adoro a shao, es tan bueno, supongo que lode Yuki no somprendera.. o si? xD

saku-li14: me alegra que te guste, y sip, en parte es una historia algo magica jeje… nos leemos!

Grety kinomoto: No salen ellos en este fic, porque solo es Sakura y Shaoran jeje… nops leemos!

Jeje hasta dentro de una semana! Ja ne!

Maeryx y Chibi-Chise


	3. Guerra declarada

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Guerra declarada

_-Volvemos? mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a terminar de preparar los exámenes..._

_-Si...- Asiente-Yo tengo que terminar de estudiar esas malditas funciones..._

_-Jaja claro-asiente- vamos_

_La joven asiente y comienza a caminar saliendo del salón._

Al día siguiente Sakura despierta y busca su uniforme para vestirse, pero este tenia agujeros por todas partes como si alguien lo hubiera recortad con tijera. Suspira molesta y toma el uniforme de educación física, poniéndose un pantalón y la remera del uniforme para luego caminar hacia el aula. Allí ya todos habían comenzado con el examen. La ojiverde entra y luego camina hacia su sitio donde se sienta. Shaoran se acerca y le da un examen en el cual ya había escrito su nombre

-Gracias...- Suspira y toma el papel para luego mirar las preguntas y comenzar a trabajar

Al sonar el timbre todos entregan las hojas y salen al recreo

-Esto no puede ser peor...- Suspira molesta mientras dejaba su examen sobre el escritorio del castaño.

-Como te fue?-le pregunta al ver que era la ultima y el aula había quedado ya vacía

-No puedo quejarme...- Responde -Lamento haber llegado tarde... pero tuve que improvisar a último momento...- Comenta enseñándole el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

-Que paso?-cuestiona mientras guardaba los exámenes-

-Alguien fue y jugo a hacer collage con mi uniforme...- Responde molesta mientras pateaba un banco

-No vas a arreglar nada haciendo eso...-suspira-

Sakura suspira molesta y lo mira... -Estoy cansada de eso... no se que tienen contra mi... pero se pasaron... voy a vengarme... y mi venganza va a ser tan fuerte que no van a olvidarse de mi en este colegio.

-Así solo vas a lograr que te echen... tenes los pedazos del uniforme? tal vez pueda coserse

-No no puede...- Suspira -Son agujeros enormes- Culmina sentándose sobre la mesa de uno de los bancos-Odio todo esto...

-Pero no tenes los trozos que faltan

Sakura niega con la cabeza y suspira.

-Mhh... me lo darías?

-Para que lo queres? no irás a hacer magia vudú con eso no?

-Jaja no, voy a intentar arreglarlo

-Por que?- Cuestiona.

-Bueno bueno, sino queres no-se pone de pie-

-Ya no importa... si en un año voy a largarme de este lugar...- Comenta poniéndose de pie.

-Si, claro...-asiente-

-No te das idea... de lo mucho que quiero poder valerme por mi misma...- Suspira-No me quieren en ningún lado... solo quiero poder encontrar un lugar para poder irme a vivir sola... y desaparecer de la vida de todos...- Susurra mirando la pared.

-No podes vivir aislada de los demás...

-Los ermitaños pueden...- Comenta-Por que yo no?

-Porque la vida en soledad es horrible...

Sakura lo mira... luego camina hacia la puerta y sale. El termina de ordenar sus cosas y sale también. La joven caminaba por el pasillo en silencio mientras pensaba. Al llegar a su habitación descubre que allí todo estaba revuelto, algunas de sus cosas estaban sucias o rotas

-Demonios!- Grita para luego patear una almohada y sentarse en la cama llevándose las manos a la frente, para luego correrlas hacia atrás revolviéndose el cabello.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con el profesor Li...-dice una de las chicas asomándose al dormitorio- No vamos a parar hasta que te vayas...

-No voy a irme...- La mira molesta-Tan celosas las pone que me haya pedido de bailar?- Cuestiona con una sonrisa desafiante-No saben con quien se están metiendo... así que les conviene prepararse...

-Somos todas contra vos! rendite!

-No... No me rindo... no me pienso rendir...- Responde tranquilamente

-Vamos a ver quien sale ganando...-sonríe y se va-

Sakura suspira molesta y patea la puerta cerrándola bruscamente, luego toma aire intentando calmarse y comienza a ordenar y limpiar todo. Habían muchas cosas que no servían, por lo que las tira...Rato después alguien toca la puerta

-No estoy para nadie! no vengan!- Exclama molesta.

-Mhh no puedo pasar?-pregunta Shaoran abriendo un poco la puerta.

-No le conviene que lo vean conmigo, profesor Li...- Responde la ojiverde mientras seguía juntando las cosas para tirar a la basura-Las cartas de mi papa...- Suspira molesta -Esto es guerra- Susurra sintiendo su sangre hervir.

-Porque? que paso?-entra cerrando tras el-

Sakura suspira y le cuenta todo mientras terminaba de ordenar.

-Esas chicas están locas...-suspira- tal vez pueda hablar con ellas...

Sakura lo mira... -Hablarías con ellas?-

-Si estas de acuerdo si... no me parece bien lo que están haciendo

-Si... gracias...- Suspira y se sienta en su cama.

-No me agradezcas, después de todo es mi culpa

Sakura asiente y se friega los ojos cansada.

-Te traje tu examen...-agrega-

-Mi examen?- cuestiona sin comprender-Por que? tan mal me fue?

-Claro que no-se lo entrega- te sacaste un 8, te felicito

-Eso fue regalado...- comenta viendo el examen.

-Claro que no, fijate, solamente tenes un ejercicio mal

Sakura mira atentamente la hoja y luego lo mira... -Esperaba que me convierta en Aristoteles en un par de días leyendo un libro?- Cuestiona

-No te quejes, te fue bien

Sakura asiente y se rasca la cabeza.Si...- Lo mira... -Y bien? cual es la sorpresa que me había prometido si aprobaba?-

-Vas a saberlo el fin de semana

-Recién el fin de semana?- Cuestiona impaciente

-Si, claro-asiente-

Sakura suspira resignada y asiente... -Esta bien-

-Bueno, tengo q terminar de corregirlos-agrega caminando hacia la puerta

-Corregiste solo el mío?- Cuestiona sin comprender.

-Por ahora si-asiente-

-Ya veo...- Asiente y le devuelve el examen.

-Podes quedártelo

-No... No importa...- Responde para luego tomar su cuaderno y su lápiz.

-Como quieras-asiente- Nos vemos-sale-

Sakura suspira y se sienta en su cama mirando por la ventana luego se acuesta mientras pensaba lo que podía hacer... luego de un momento se queda dormida.

-----------------------------------

Al día siguiente se levanta para ir a sus clases, al salir de la habitación ya cambiada nota el suelo extrañamente resbaloso. Al dar el primer paso, resbala cayendo al suelo bruscamente.

-Por que a mi?- Cuestiona golpeando el suelo con la mano para luego suspirar adolorida mirándose el tobillo derecho al cual se lleva las manos. Le dolía bastante, seguramente se lo había esguinsado... se sobresalta al oír pasos acercarse por el pasillo

-Maldición...- Suspira intentando gatear alejándose, pero se le resbala las manos cayendo de frente al suelo.

-Que haces?-cuestiona Shaoran agachándose a su lado-Estas bien?

-Cree que esto es estar bien?- Lo mira-Me resbalé y me doble el tobillo... me duele mucho...- Susurra

-Mhh que mala suerte...-comenta viendo el tobillo de la chica, luego la toma en brazos levantándola-Vamos, te llevo a la enfermería

-Q...que cree que hace?- Suspira -Yo puedo sola... bájeme...

-No dijiste que te dolía mucho? si lo forzás puede ponerse peor

Sakura asiente y suspira cerrando los ojos

-Sos muy torpe...-comenta caminando hacia la enfermería.

-No... El piso estaba jabonoso...- Lo mira-Alguien intentaba matarme o algo...- Susurra mirando al frente.

-Ya veo...-suspira- esta vez se pasaron...

-Cree que deba rendirme?- Cuestiona mirando el cuello de su remera.

-Claro que no

-Ya no puedo resistirlo mas...- Suspira cansada apoyando la cabeza en el chico mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tenes que ser valiente...-la mira-

Sakura asiente con los ojos cerrados... -Mi tobillo va a hincharse hasta quedar como pelota de fútbol no?-

-Mhh eso creo... las cosas se van a complicar un poco para el fin de semana...

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Aunque pierda el pie... no pienso perderme el fin de semana...- Suspira molesta

-Ya veremos...-entra a la enfermería buscando a la encargada.

La mujer estaba que anotando unas cosas, lo mira y sonríe... -Buenos días, joven Li-

-Buenos días... vera, la señorita Kinomoto tuvo un accidente en el pasillo

-La señorita Kinomoto?- La mira -Déjela ahí por favor...- Pide señalando la camilla-Bien? que pasa...- Cuestiona para luego escuchar todo lo que la ojiverde le contaba.

Luego la mujer dice que iría a buscar unas pomadas a su habitación y le pide a Shaoran que se quede cuidándola

-No puedo creerlo...- suspira molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Esto me tiene cansada.

-Imagino que si...-suspira-

-Ve? y decía que yo era la loca... son ellas- Se queja señalando la puerta.

-Jaja si... ayer hable con ellas, pero veo que no me hicieron el menor caso

-Que te dijeron? que les dijiste?

-Les dije que te dejaran en paz...-explica- ellas me dijeron que eras una mala persona, que durante todo el tiempo que estuviste acá las molestaste y otras cosas…

-Lo hice porque ellas empezaron... yo solo me defiendo... si no me molestan, no hago nada...- Se defiende cruzándose de brazos.

-Si vos reaccionas y les respondes con algo peor nunca va a acabar

-Entonces quiere que me quede sin hacer nada?- Suspira -Quiere que me deje pisotear?

-Lo único que digo es que con la violencia no se arregla nada...-responde caminando hacia la puerta

-Vas a irte?- Suspira-La doctora dijo que te quedaras cuidándome... soy capaz de hacer tonterías...- Explica

-Que tonterías?-la mira

-Ahmmm puedo ponerme nerviosa e irme corriendo a pesar de que pueda perder el pie en el camino...- Responde y se acomoda sentándose.

-Bien bien...-suspira y se sienta en una de las sillas.

Sakura suspira y se estira para tocarse el pie que le dolía... -Duele mucho- Se queja.

-A ver...-se acerca y le saca el zapato para luego examinar su tobillo-tenes tobillos muy delgados, por eso te lo esguinsaste con tanta facilidad…

-Que tienen de malo mis tobillos...?- Se queja molesta.

-Jaja no tienen nada de malo, son muy delicados-explica.

La joven corre el pie para luego retorcerse de dolor abrazando una almohada-Duele!- Se queja

-Sos una tonta-suspira- tenes que dejarlo quieto

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira.

-La enfermera se esta tardando...-comenta.

-Si...- Sakura asiente para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama-Me voy a mi cuarto- Se queja molesta.

-No entendes que no podes caminar? Seguro van a vendártelo o algo, espera un poco

-Mph... Pero se tarda demasiado...- Se queja poniéndose de pie para luego caer al suelo al pisar mal a causa del dolor.

-Me tenes cansado con tus caprichos!-se queja molesto para luego levantarla y volver a sentarla donde estaba para tomar su tobillo levantándolo un poco y que así doliera menos-No vas a volver a moverte hasta que llegue

-Kya! Que cree que hace!- Se queja cerrando los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor para luego reaccionar y enderezarse sosteniéndose la falda.

Ambos giran la cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse, allí de pie estaban la enfermera y el director del lugar. La mujer los mira sorprendida mientras abría las manos inconscientemente, dejando caer todo al suelo.

-Que cree que hace?- Cuestiona notoriamente molesto el director

-Amhh... le dolía el tobillo...-explica el notando en la incomoda situación en que lo habían encontrado.

-Y por eso existe la necesidad de levantarle la pierna a la señorita?- Cuestiona señalando a la ojiverde quien se había quedado estática

-No es lo que piensa-aclara el dejando descansar el pie de le chica sobre la silla para luego incorporarse.

-Ah no? y que es?- Exclama-Quiero ver su renuncia esta tarde en mi escritorio...- Culmina.

-Que? Mi renuncia?

-Si...- Asiente.

-Ah! señor director, espere...- Interviene la ojiverde.-El porfesor Li, no hizo nada...- Agrega.

-Bien... voy a empacar, Shaoran suspira resignado.

-Mph... bien...- El director asiente y sale.

El castaño mira un momento a la enfermera y luego a Sakura para después salir. La enfermera suspira resignada y luego atiende el tobillo de la ojiverde dándole reposo ese día, cosa que la joven ignora para luego ir a la oficina del director a hablar con este.

No podía permitir que lo echaran por su culpa, después de todo sólo había intentado ayudarla, y era la primera persona que se preocupaba por ella y le mostraba afecto… no quería que se fuera, era quien le daba fuerzas para seguir y soportar a sus compañeras de curso… suspira y se detiene frente a la puerta viéndola fijamente mientras armaba en su cabeza el discurso que le daría al director.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas tardes lectores! Aquí actualizando en el dia de la primavera! (al menos en argentina jejeje) espero que les guste este capitulo, pobre shao, ya se metió en problemas… xD es tan tierno, lo adoro! Quien no? jajaja bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el anterior capitulo, y agradecimientos especiales para manasha¸ sakura-hilary, Grety kinomoto, marpesa fane-li, Naguchan, Nafuri y saku-li14 que nos hicieron llegar su hermoso review! Espero sigan leyendo y enviando sus opiniones! Nos leemos en una semana, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	4. Dulce navidad

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4:** Dulce navidad

_No podía permitir que lo echaran por su culpa, después de todo sólo había intentado ayudarla, y era la primera persona que se preocupaba por ella y le mostraba afecto… no quería que se fuera, era quien le daba fuerzas para seguir y soportar a sus compañeras de curso… suspira y se detiene frente a la puerta viéndola fijamente mientras armaba en su cabeza el discurso que le daría al director._

Un rato después el profesor va hasta la oficina a presentar su renuncia encontrándose con la ojiverde quien había volteado a ver al escuchar la puerta. El la mira preguntándose que hacia allí y luego le entrega al director los papeles

-Joven Li... no es necesario...- Responde el director devolviéndole los papeles-La señorita Kinomoto me explico todo, desde como la ayudo con su caída, hasta con el desmayo que tuvo en la enfermería...- Agrega al tiempo que la ojiverde pasaba la mano por debajo de la mesa y pellizcaba la pierna del castaño como señal de que siguiera la corriente.

-Ahh...si claro-asiente- eso era lo que intentaba explicarle

-Ya veo... le ofrezco mi mas sincera disculpa...- Responde el director.

-Si, esta bien-asiente-

-Bien...- Asiente y sonríe orgulloso para luego ponerse de pie y extender la mano para estrecharla con el castaño -Espero acepte mis disculpas.

-No se preocupe-le estrecha la mano-

El hombre sonríe y luego mira a la ojiverde quien se ponía de pie... -Hizo muy bien en haber venido a aclarar el mal entendido...-

-Lo se... soy una chica benévola...- Comenta cerrando los ojos

-Tengo que ir a dar clases-agrega el castaño-

-Bien...- Asiente el director-Usted será mejor que vaya a hacer reposo, señorita...-

-Claro...- Asiente y luego de hacer una reverencia, camina con dificultad hacia la puerta.

-Puedo llevarla a su habitación?-pregunta Shaoran viendo al director- No me parece buena idea que se sobreesfuerze...

-Claro...- Asiente... -Es muy amable…- Culmina.

El sonríe levemente y luego toma una de las manos de la chica haciendo que la pase por detrás de su hombro para que se apoyara en el para no tener que pisar. Sakura lo mira y sonríe levemente.

-Gracias...- Susurra mientras salía.

-Gracias a vos...-responde el una vez la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada y ya el director no podía escucharlos.

-Por que?- Cuestiona y lo mira.

-Por venir a hablar y arreglar las cosas

-Iban a echarte por mi culpa... además... me caes bien...- Explica

-Gracias de todas formas... -sonríe-

Sakura sonrie y mira al frente... -Se ve que te gusta tu trabajo, no?-

-Claro que si, yo amo lo que hago-asiente-además necesito el dinero

-Por que?- cuestiona mirándolo.

-Son asuntos personales-agrega para luego detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

-Esta bien...- Asiente y lo mira-Entonces, me alegro de haberte ayudado...

-Creo que ahora te debo un favor

-Claro que no...- Niega con la cabeza-No me debe nada, profesor Li...- lo suelta y abre la puerta.

-Claro que si...-asiente- para agradecértelo mas tarde te traeré la cena

Sakura se ríe y asiente... -Gracias-

-Hace reposo, no andes caminando por todas partes... Nos vemos luego-le sonríe y se va hacia su aula. Sakura suspira y cierra la puerta y luego se acuesta

Mas tarde, cerca de las 10, Shaoran va a la habitación de la joven con una bandeja para llevarle la comida. La joven descansaba acostada boca abajo. Al escuchar la puerta se endereza y voltea a ver...

-Buenas noches...-la saluda el dejando todo sobre la mesa de luz-

-Buenas noches...- Saluda la joven sentándose para luego mirar la bandeja-Gracias...

-Deja de agradecérmelo todo

-Ya deja de quejarte por todo...- responde tirándole de las mejillas

-Jaja no me quejo...

La ojiverde sonríe y luego toma la bandeja

-Bueno, te dejo descansar-agrega el profesor poniéndose de pie

-Esta bien...- Asiente terminando de comer para luego dejar la bandeja en la mesa de luz y acostarse mirando el techo.

-Descansa-agrega antes de salir.

La ojiverde mira la puerta de reojo y luego vuelve la vista al techo. Después de pensar por largo rato, cae dormida a causa del cansancio.

El resto de los días pasan sin mayores novedades hasta el fin de semana donde el director da un anuncio importante…Este comenta que, a causa de varios incidentes, en ese fin de semana vaciarían la escuela para fumigarla y eliminar todo rastro de insecto que se hacia presente por allí... por lo que debían ir a la institución vecina a pasar el fin de semana. Esto provoca gran emoción entre la mayoría de las chicas.

-Tenemos que desalojar la escuela...- La ojiverde suspira y se ata los cordones de los zapatos para luego desperezarse. La idea no la emocionaba, le daba igual, pero tenia miedo de volver a ver a Yukito después de lo ocurrido en el baile de primavera.

Luego de pedirles que empaquen rápidamente sus cosas puesto que se irían en media hora todos abandonan el salón y caminan hacia el colegio vecino el cual ya estaba enterado de la llegada de las jóvenes.

Una vez llegan las agrupan en las habitaciones disponibles, afortunadamente no eran muchas puesto que la mayoría había regresado a sus casas. Al terminar con esto la ojiverde sale de la habitación y camina por el pasillo recorriendo el lugar.

Shaoran luego de la reunión con el resto de los profesores para arreglar los últimos detalles camina hacia la salida.

El invierno había llegado muy rápido, de modo que nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta que este se había hecho presente... había comenzado a nevar en el exterior cubriendo todo el campo de blanco.

El joven profesor sale al extenso jardín y se dedica a observar como la nieve caía despacio y se acumulaba en cada rincón. Mas adelante de el, en el jardín, la ojiverde estaba parada mirando hacia arriba, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Suspira y baja la mirada a sus pies, ese año su padre no iría a verla por un viaje que haría con su nueva esposa. Se sobresalta al escuchar un grito, por lo que voltea viendo a una profesora colgarse de su profesor de matemáticas.

-Que... Que se supone que hace?-musita este aun sobresaltado.

-Kya! sos lindo incluso cuando te pones así...- Exclama emocionada la profesora abrazándolo.

-Pero...-el se rasca la cabeza apenado- Podría soltarme?

-No...- Responde negando con la cabeza.

-Tengo cosas que hacer-responde con calma viéndola.

-Yo te ayudo...- Agrega la mujer mirándolo divertida.

-Será mejor que no-contesta el soltándose suavemente- Nos vemos luego!-agrega apresurándose a salir.

La mujer lo mira alejarse suspirando resignada... luego sonríe tontamente y se va a seguir su trabajo.

Shaoran se detiene a un lado de la puerta de la escuela agitado al cruzar todo el parque corriendo

-Admirable...- Comenta repentinamente una voz a sus espaldas para luego comenzar a aplaudir.

Él se voltea para ver de quien se trataba, la ojiverde lo miraba sorprendida ante tal carrera. -Levantaste polvo de lo rápido que corriste...- Comenta señalando el camino que había marcado en la nieve.

-No exageres...-suspira resignado- a donde vas?

-A ningún lado...- Se encoge de hombros y se apoya en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia el jardín-Mi papa no va a venir este año a verme por las fiestas...- Comenta con aparente tranquilidad.

-Porque no?

-Decidieron con mi madrastra irse de vacaciones en familia con el bebe que tuvieron... ella me esta alejando de mi papa...- Suspira encogiéndose de hombros-Pero... son cosas que pasan, no es la primera vez que tengo que esperar mas tiempo para ver o saber de mi papa...- Explica.

-Porque no lo llamas? mañana es navidad, deberías saludarlo-asiente

-Mañana voy a llamarlo- Responde mirando el jardín.

-Me parece bien -sonríe levemente-

Sakura suspira y se endereza para luego entrar en el edificio y comenzar a caminar por el extenso pasillo que se hacia a los lados de aquel salón de recepciones.

Luego del almuerzo, todas las personas dentro del edificio, deciden meterse en sus habitaciones a causa del frío, o salían a divertirse en la nieve. Sakura sale de su cuarto sin hacer un solo sonido y luego camina hacia el salón de música donde busca con la mirada encontrando el enorme piano que estaba en un rincón. Sonríe levemente y se acerca a el levantando la tapa para luego rozar las teclas con suavidad y después comenzar a tocar. Cuando se sentía deprimida o sola, siempre le hacia mejor tocar alguna melodía cualquiera, la primera que se le viniera a la cabeza.

Shaoran regresa al colegio por la tarde, no parecía estar tan animado como siempre, esas fechas no le agradaban demasiado

-Li!- Exclama la misma mujer de antes corriendo hacia el para luego colgarse de su cuello.

-Que necesita profesora?-pegunta el cansinamente sin dejar de caminar.

-Hay que amargado...- Suspira mientras colgaba de su espalda para luego besarle la mejilla-Esta noche va a hacerse un baile por noche buena y navidad, te gustaría ser mi pareja?- Cuestiona acariciándole la cabeza.

-No creo asistir

-Por que no?- Lo mira-Vamos va a ser divertido...

-Agradezco su invitación, pro no puedo aceptarla

-Por que?

-Porque ya le dije que no iré

La mujer suspira molesta soltándolo... -No entiendo por que...

-No se preocupe, que tenga una feliz navidad-agrega para luego entrar a su habitación cerrando tras si.

-Ah! profesor Li! no sea así...- Se queja la mujer golpeando la puerta.

El permanece callado del otro lado de la puerta apoyado en esta para que no pudiera abrir. Luego de un momento, los gritos y los golpes de la mujer se callan, demostrando que se había ido.

-Suerte que sólo nos quedamos un par de días...-suspira y luego deja la bolsa de sus compras sobre el escritorio.

Mientras, la ojiverde seguía en el salón de música mirando el teclado del piano siguiendo la ida y vuelta de sus manos. Luego suspira dejando de tocar para después mirar la ventana en silencio.

-Señorita, ya vamos a cerrar-comenta el encargado del lugar- Será mejor que regrese a su habitación y se prepare, el baile comenzara en un par de horas

Sakura lo mira y se pone de pie para luego salir sin siquiera agradecer por el dato. Suspira y camina por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Baile? en esas condiciones no quería asistir a ningún baile. Al entrar a su habitación descubre al resto de sus compañeras muy ocupadas vistiéndose y maquillándose para el gran evento. Suspira resignada y se acuesta en su cama mirando la pared.

-Así vestida vas a ir?-le pregunta una de ellas.

-No voy a ir...- Responde cerrando los ojos

-Es de asistencia obligatoria-responde otra-

-No me importa... no voy a ir...-

-Por lo menos para los alumnos-agrega la primera- escucharon que el profesor Li no va a ir? es extraño que se quedara en el colegio en navidad...

-Para algunos es solo un día mas...- Sakura suspira y se sienta -Siempre tienen que meter al profesor de matemáticas en una conversación?- Se pone de pie-Ya me duele la cabeza...- Culmina abriendo la puerta.

-Si no vas te expulsaran Sakura!-exclama otra- nos darías una gran alegría!

-Si, si... ojala se tropiecen con sus vestidos...- Responde saliendo para luego cerrar.

Las muchachas miran la puerta molestas un momento y luego continúan con lo que hacían. La ojiverde suspira y camina por el pasillo sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Abajo, en el salón, se escuchaba el bullicio de los preparativos para la fiesta

-Odio esto...- Suspira fastidiada para luego cubrirse los ojos con el brazo sintiendo que comenzaría a llorar-Por que no viene a verme? no soy importante?- Se pregunta para luego buscar en el bolsillo de su abrigo sus guantes y ponérselos, para después salir al jardín. Allí ve a su profesor quien acababa de cortar una llamada en su celular.

-Que hace?- Cuestiona la ojiverde una vez esta a su lado, luego suspira y mira al frente.

-Mh? respondía mi teléfono-explica

-Ya veo...- Asiente y lo mira -Va a irse a su casa por las fiestas?- Pregunta dando unos pasos hacia adelante, dando fuertes pisadas para dejar sus pies marcados en la nieve.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí-responde el

-Esta bien...- Asiente mirando las marcas que había dejado. -Es cierto que no va a ir al baile de esta noche?- Lo mira curiosa.

-Si, es cierto-acepta tranquilamente

-Que envidia, no se ve obligado a asistir...- Comenta para si la ojiverde. Luego suspira y se acomoda los guantes para luego llevárselos frente a la boca soltando aliento intentando calentarse las manos.

-No deberías estar preparándote?-la mira-

-No quiero ir...- Suspira y lo mira-Es solo un tonto baile, no le veo necesidad de ir... para mi esto solo es una fecha mas...- Explica dejándose caer en la nieve quedando sentada.

-Ya veo...-asiente- deberías ir, seguro la pasarías bien y te distraerías un poco

-No... se que la pasaría mal...- Responde. Luego de un momento pensando sonríe y se pone de pie-Voy con la condición de que venga conmigo...- Lo mira.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Aquí estoy actualizando este fic una vez más, disculpen la demora, pero andube con parciales hasta hace pocos días y no tuve tiempo de actualizar nada! Pronto se vienen todas las actualizaciones y un par de nuevos fics.

Gracias a Grety kinomoto, gabyhyatt, Florhaunted, Walku-chan, Naguchan y Amis cr por sus reviews! Esperamos que sigan leyendo esta historia y que muchos lectores más lo hagan y nos hagan llegar su opinión. Nos leemos pronto!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	5. Noche nevada

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5:** Noche nevada

_-Ya veo...-asiente- deberías ir, seguro la pasarías bien y te distraerías un poco_

_-No... se que la pasaría mal...- Responde. Luego de un momento pensando sonríe y se pone de pie-Voy con la condición de que venga conmigo...- Lo mira._

-Eso es un poco injusto…-musita él-Pero esta bien, no puedo negarme-sonríe levemente

Sakura sonríe y luego lo suelta desperezándose.

-Aun te debo el premio por tu buena nota en el examen...-comenta

-Claro...- Asiente -Pero si viene conmigo, no tiene por que dármelo...- Explica

-Ah no?

-Aja, a menos que quiera dármelo de todos modos. Yo no voy a molestarme...- Comenta para luego sonreírle

-Jaja lo tengo acá-responde divertido-

-Ah... entonces no me enojo si quiere dármelo...- Agrega con un divertido aire de falsa inocencia.

-Muy bien-asiente- cerra los ojos

Sakura lo mira sin comprender y luego suspira cerrando los ojos... El se pone de pie y luego se para detrás de ella, acomoda con cuidado su cabello y luego lo sujeta con un laso rosado que tenia bordadas varias mariposas en blanco. Al sentir las manos de su profesor sobre su cabeza, lleva las manos hacia atrás tocando las del castaño, sin abrir los ojos pero con una expresión de rareza en el rostro.

-Ya esta-anuncia el soltándola.

Sakura abre los ojos y palpa bien sintiendo el lazo... -Lo compro para mi?- Lo mira.

-Claro-asiente- cuando lo vi pensé que te quedaría bien

-Gracias...- Baja la mirada apenada... se había acordado de ella al verlo? sacude levemente la cabeza y lo mira-Entonces... si viene conmigo no?-

-Claro-asiente con una sonrisa

-Perfecto...- Asiente y lo mira pensativa-Por que no quería ir antes?-

-No me gustan mucho estas fiestas-explica- por eso no tengo muchos ánimos para fiestas

-Por que? paso algo malo?

-No deberías ir a cambiarte? va a hacerse tarde-agrega evadiendo sus preguntas.

-Me responde primero?- Insiste la joven para luego suspirar y acomodarle la bufanda que colgaba de sus hombros-Va a enfermarse si toma frío...- Responde con aire de madre.

-Jaja es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mi

La joven se sonroja avergonzada y lo suelta para luego meter las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Mejor va a ser que yo también me cambie-agrega caminando hacia la escuela.

Sakura lo mira y lo sigue hasta el edificio. Una vez allí se va hasta su habitación donde decide cambiarse. Sus compañeras ya habían bajado así q estaba sola, suspira y se acomoda el vestido que se había puesto, para luego sentarse y acomodarse el lazo atándolo sobre su cabeza como si fuera una bincha, dejándolo sujeto por un moño aun lado, por debajo de la oreja. Una vez termina de arreglarse, sale. Shaoran la esperaba en el pasillo

-Listo...- Susurra la avergonzada joven mientras miraba sus manos con las cuales jugaba nerviosa.

-Vamos entonces-resuelve el comenzando a caminar-Pasa algo?-agrega viéndola extrañado por su actitud.

Sakura niega con la cabeza y lo mira... -Le molesta acompañarme?-

-Mh? claro que no, me agrada tu compañía, pero pensé que si yo te lo pedía sonaría un poco extraño

-Pero suena mas extraño que yo lo haya hecho... no?- Lo mira divertida-Pero no me importa, porque estoy acostumbrada a ser extraña... eso es lo mío...- Agrega mirando al frente divertida.

-Jaja pero que me inviten ya se volvió algo común, así que no parece tan extraño, en todo caso lo extraño será que haya aceptado

-Entonces, estaríamos de acuerdo en que últimamente todo esto es una maraña de rarezas...- Responde la ojiverde

-Eso creo-asiente divertido y luego entra al salón. Sakura mira en todas direcciones distraídamente hasta localizar a Yukito quien conversaba con algunos de sus compañeros.

-Porque no vas a saludarlo?-le pregunta Shaoran.

-Por que?- Lo mira.

-No estabas pensando en eso?

-Ni que me leyera la mente...- Se queja cruzándose de brazos infantilmente mientras sentía sus mejillas arder a causa de la vergüenza.

-Jaja que tierna, anda a saludarlo si eso queres

-Pero...- Lo mira dudosa.

-Que hayas venido conmigo no significa que tengas que acompañarme toda la noche

-Pero... yo lo invite...- Responde.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no te preocupes, quiero que te diviertas

Sakura lo mira pensativa para luego asentir-Enseguida regreso...- Responde para luego alejarse dudosa.

El la mira alejarse y luego se acerca a una de las mesas para servirse algo de beber. La ojiverde suspira y lo mira por sobre el hombro, para luego notar que se había acercado demasiado a Yukito, puesto que había chocado con su espalda. El se voltea a verla y sonríe

-Hola Sakura, me alegra verte

-Ahm… hola...- Responde bajando un poco la mirada.

-Con quien viniste??

-Yo... vine...- Comienza a decir por lo bajo-Con el profesor de matemática...- Culmina hablando mas bajo todavía

El la mira sorprendido un momento y luego sonríe

-Seguro esa persona es digna de tu corazón

-Q..que?- Lo mira... -N...No es por eso...- Se sonroja avergonzada.

-Sabes? la noche de navidad es algo mágica...-comenta de buen humor- es una buena noche para confesar los sentimientos que uno tiene guardados en el corazón

-Por que me decís eso?- Cuestiona sin comprender.

-Solo creo que debías saberlo-sonríe- que pases una linda navidad-la besa en la frente y luego vuelve a su conversación.

-Yukito...- La ojiverde lo toma del brazo haciéndolo voltear de nuevo -Vas a decirle a la persona que te gusta lo que sentís?

-Mhh... Tal vez lo haga...-responde pensativo- aun no acabo de decidirlo

-Yo creo que va a corresponderte Yukito...- Lo anima la ojiverde sin comprender bien por que lo hacia

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro de eso-responde el con calma- Pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que vos también lo hagas

Sakura lo mira sin entender el por que él le decía todo aquello... luego suspira y le sonríe, para después besarle la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad, Yukito...- Culmina-Bueno... te dejo en paz...- Sonríe avergonzada y comienza a caminar alejándose. El la saluda con la mano para luego seguir hablando con sus amigos

La ojiverde suspira para luego buscar con la mirada al castaño con quien había ido. El estaba de pie junto a la mesa conversando con algunas alumnas que se habían acercado Al verlo, se acerca curiosa.

-Pensamos que no iba a venir profesor-cuestiona una de ellas

-Es que a ultimo momento hubo un cambio de planes...-responde el con calma

-Si? y con quien vino?- Cuestiona otra con una sonrisa. -Vino solo?

-Mhhh, no en realidad

-Entonces con quien vino?- Insiste la joven tomándole la mano.

-Eso no tiene importancia...

-Para nosotras si la tiene...- Responde. Sakura, quien, veía todo algo alejada, divertida, comienza a reír por lo bajo mientras se cubría la boca.

-Mhhh...-el se queda pensando un momento- Vine con una de sus compañeras, que por cierto debería buscar, así que si me disculpan...-agrega soltándose suavemente.

-Con una de nuestras compañeras?- Cuestiona sorprendida otra de las chicas.

-Si si...-suspira y las mira- que tengan una feliz navidad-se aleja rápidamente de allí.

Las jóvenes lo miran irse sorprendidas. Mas alejadas de ellas, Sakura suspiraba intentando calmar la risa que aun no dejaba de hacérsele presente. Shaoran camina hasta un rincón alejado del tumulto de gente donde se sienta.

-Mhh tal vez no fue buena idea venir...

Al terminar la frase, alguien le cubre los ojos. -Por que dice eso, profesor?- Cuestiona una voz ya bastante conocida.

-Te tardaste bastante-comenta el poniendo sus manos sobre las de la chica para descubrirse los ojos

-No quería interrumpir su interesante conversación...- Responde la joven sentándose junto a el mientras miraba la fiesta.

-Viste todo eso?-suspira-No se porque están tan interesadas en perseguirme a todas parte...

-Jaja se ve que les gusta...- Responde mirándolo de reojo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido...ellas son mis alumnas...

-Jaja yo también soy alumna y vino conmigo...- Comenta la ojiverde cruzándose de piernas para luego acomodarse la falda.

-Eso es porque las cosas están claras entre nosotros

Sakura lo mira sin comprender a que se refería. Shaoran se despereza y luego mira su reloj, recién eran las 11.

-Tenga un poco mas de paciencia... a las 12 va a ser libre...-Responde la ojiverde mirando al frente.

-Así que tu invitación sólo dura hasta las 12?

-Soy como cenicienta...- Responde divertida para luego sonreírle-Pensé que querría irse...

-Porque lo pensaste?

-Porque no se ve muy contento...- Explica bajando la mirada a sus manos que reposaban sobre sus rodillas.

-Que te dijo Yukito?-agrega viéndola

-Me saludo y me deseo felices fiestas...- Explica -Solo eso- Le sonríe.

-Ya veo...-asiente pensativo- tendrás que fijarte en alguien mas desde ahora-sonríe

-Ya da igual... no creo fijarme en alguien mas... por el momento

-Claro, lo mejor es dejar pasar un tiempo

-No pensé que me sentaría a hablar con usted de esto cuando lo conocí...- Lo mira-Cuando se puso en el camino de mi pelota...- Agrega divertida.

-Por favor, nunca te dediques a los deportes...-agrega el también divertido.

-Yo pensaba ser maestra de educación física... arruino mi sueño...- Comenta fingiendo desilusión.

-Seria muy peligroso para tus alumnos

Sakura se ríe divertida por el comentario para luego suspirar y mirarlo en silencio.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona al ver su expresión

-Mh?- Cuestiona sin comprender, algo perdida. Luego de un momento reacciona y niega con la cabeza -No pasa nada...

-Te gustaría bailar?

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe-Si no es sacrificio para usted, acepto...

-Porque lo seria?-pregunta poniéndose de pie

-Jaja no lo se... podría serlo?- Cuestiona divertida imitándolo

-Claro que no

-Muy bien...-sonríe levemente y le toma una mano para caminar hacia la pista.

Sakura lo sigue mirándolo de reojo. Se sentía cómoda estando con ese sujeto, aunque no entendía por que. Ali bailan un rato no muy largo hasta que la música es interrumpida puesto que la luz se había cortado repentinamente en todo el lugar, dando lugar a gritos por varias de las chicas. Sakura suspira intentando evitar reír a causa del escándalo de sus compañeras. Toma aire y cierra los ojos sin soltar al castaño.

-Que raro...-comenta el viendo hacia todos lados.

-Si... seguro salto un fusible... o quizás, intenten robar el colegio y nos tomen a todos como rehenes...- Comenta pensativa-Y luego comiencen a matarnos uno por uno...- Agrega para después reír divertida.

-Todo puede ser-afirma él para luego sonreír- será eso el final de la fiesta?

-Jajaja, puede ser… un final algo especial y original... me gusta...- Asiente mientras lo soltaba con suavidad. El mira su celular para ver la hora y suspira

-Ya van a ser las 12...

Sakura mira la hora en silencio, y, una vez el reloj marca las doce, besa al castaño en la mejilla, con mucha delicadeza.

-Feliz navidad...- Sonríe y se aleja unos pasos.

-Lo mismo digo-responde el con una calida sonrisa

La ojiverde sonríe y luego mira en todas direcciones. El sitio seguía en completa penumbra pero ahora se escuchaban los sonidos de varios celulares haciendo sonar las alarmas de que era la hora. La joven suspira y mira la puerta pensando si irse o no.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta?-propone.

-Mh?- Lo mira y asiente-Claro...

-Te espero en la entrada, anda a buscar un abrigo

Sakura asiente y luego sale del salón yendo a su habitación. Shaoran se queda en la puerta observando el sitio nevado.

-Listo...- Anuncia la voz de la ojiverde a sus espaldas...

-Vamos entonces-responde el comenzando a caminar

Sakura lo sigue mientras se acomodaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Donde pasaste navidad los años anteriores?

-Siempre me quedaba a dormir acá, si a eso te referís...- Lo mira-Mi papa venia a verme el 25 de diciembre y luego la noche del 31...- Explica.

-Ya veo...-asiente-

-Usted?- Le sonríe levemente

-Mhh en los últimos años en general me reunía con amigos... Cuando era mas chico me quedaba en casa de mis tíos...

-Y su familia?- Cuestiona dudosa

-Siempre viví con mis tíos-explica- por lo menos desde que recuerdo

-Ya veo...- Asiente y mira al frente -Puede deberse a algo de eso que no le guste esta fecha?-

-Mhh… no, en realidad no es por eso

-Entonces?

-Entonces supongo que podré permitir que baile conmigo...- Culmina la ojiverde asintiendo.

-Mhh... por algo que ocurrió hace mucho, justamente el día de navidad

-Que?- Cuestiona la ojiverde quedando frente a el para luego acercarse a su rostro mirándolo detenidamente.

-Mhh...-el desvía la mirada guardando silencio-

-Lo siento...- Suspira y luego mira el suelo pensando como distraerlo, después le toma una mano y le sonríe. El suelta suavemente su mano para meter las suyas en el bolsillo de su saco y seguir caminando

-Es amargado...- Culmina molesta para luego adelantarse unos pasos mientras trotaba para luego agacharse y tomar algo de nieve en sus manos haciendo una bola con ellas y luego voltear mirando al castaño. El miraba al frente pensativo, distraído. Al ver que no le prestaba atención, la joven le lanza la bola de nieve dándole en el pecho. El la mira y luego mira su ropa manchada de nieva para después sacudirla despreocupado.

-Despierte!- Exclama molesta para luego lanzarle otra bola de nieve.

-Deja de hacer eso...-suspira-

-Por que!?- Cuestiona preparando otra bola de nieve.

-Porque es molesto...

-Soy molesta?- Pregunta lanzándole la ultima bola para luego acercarse.

-No...

Sakura suspira y luego comienza a caminar hacia el colegio de nuevo-Lo siento...

-Perdoname...-agrega para luego tomar despacio su muñeca para detenerla.

Ella se voltea para mirarlo, muchos sentimientos se habían apoderado de su corazón esa noche de navidad, realmente había sido una noche nevada diferente…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Holas!! Aquí llego con otra actualizacion de uno de los fics favoritos! Jejej con 4 caps ya tenemos 31 reviews, asi que estamos muy contentas! Espero que este tierno cap navideño les guste también, y dejen muchos mensajes!!

Muchas gracias a Walku-chan, sakura-hilary, Rubz, saku-li14, Florhaunted, Naguchan, Nafuri, VANGeL-CoDe NaMe, Rosh Bernal y LaBrujaSay-Say por sis reviews, todos muy lindos dandonos animos, gracias!!

Pronto otra actualización, de este y otros de nuestros fics. Nos leemos pronto gente!!

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	6. Picos nevados

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 6:** Picos nevados

_Sakura suspira y luego comienza a caminar hacia el colegio de nuevo-Lo siento..._

_-Perdoname...-agrega para luego tomar despacio su muñeca para detenerla._

_Ella se voltea para mirarlo, muchos sentimientos se habían apoderado de su corazón esa noche de navidad, realmente había sido una noche nevada diferente…_

-No tiene que pedirme perdón por nada...- Responde ella para luego mirar el cielo notando que había comenzado a nevar.

-Creo que no respondí muy bien-suspira- quería invitarte a tomar algo en el pueblo...

-Invitarme a mi?- Cuestiona -Por que?

-Te molesta que te invite?-la suelta

-No... claro que no...-Niega con la cabeza -No van a reprendernos... no?- Cuestiona

-Mhh no creo que lo noten...pero no te preocupes, no tenes que aceptar

-Yo quiero-responde ella viéndolo.

-Mhh...-la mira- segura?

Sakura asiente y sonríe. El asiente y luego comienza a caminar nuevamente hacia el pueblo, su alumna lo sigue y luego le toma la mano. No comprendía, pero le gustaba que la sujetara y ella a el.

-Supongo que estoy actuando raro hoy...-comenta de repente el hombre sin desviar la vista del camino.

-Jajaja, si pensas como yo lo hago... el mundo es el raro y no vos...- Responde la ojiverde divertida.

-Ah si?-ladea la cabeza- y como pensas?

Sakura se ríe mirando al frente-Pienso de un modo muy especial-

-Eso es porque sos una chica especial-agrega el

-En un buen sentido?

-Claro-asiente- Es distinto ser rara que ser especial

Sakura se ríe y lo mira-Que lindo, gracias...- Le sonríe

-No me des las gracias-responde deteniéndose en la puerta de una confitería. Sakura mira la puerta y luego entra. Su profesor entra tras ella sentándose en su misma mesa, par luego pedir algo caliente de beber para ambos

-Le agrado, Profesor Li?- Cuestiona repentinamente la ojiverde mirándolo.

-Mh?-el vuelve la vista a ella- claro que si, de otro modo no te hubiera invitado

Sakura se ríe y asiente-Es cierto...- Suspira mirando la mesa-Seria la única persona que lo dice en serio...

-Porque? No entiendo porque te llevas mal con las demás...

-Ellas se llevan mal conmigo...- Responde-La verdad... no me interesa ser amiga de todos allí dentro.

-Mhh pero seria bueno que tuvieras amigas

-Por que?- Cuestiona mirando por la ventana.

-No se, pienso que seria buena idea...

-Son falsas... no me agradan...- Responde mirando sus manos.

-Esta bien-asiente-No te preocupes por eso

Sakura suspira en silencio para luego beber lo que le habían llevado.

-Fue una navidad fuera de lo común, al menos para mi-agrega él

-La paso bien?- Cuestiona

-Yo si, vos?

-Si...- Asiente y sonríe-Lo mejor... fue el final...- Comenta refiriéndose al corte de luz.

-Jaja claro-sonríe- la pase mejor que otros años, a pesar de que se trato de un festejo muy tranquilo

Sakura sonríe y termina de beber el contenido de su taza para luego suspirar bajando la mirada.

-Que pasa? hoy actuaste bastante raro todo el día…-le dice él en tono preocupado.

-Pensaba nada mas...- Suspira-Me habría gustado ver a mi papa...

-Mhh... Dentro de pocas semanas hay vacaciones, podrías ir a tu casa

-Si...- Suspira y lo mira.

-Así podrías verlo-sonríe-

-Me acompañaría?- Cuestiona sin pensar en lo que decía.

-Acompañarte??

Sakura asiente mirando la mesa, acababa de preguntarle una enorme tontería, era su profesor!! O estaba confundiendo las cosas?? Aunque ella fuera su alumna… podría decirse que eran amigos no?

-No seria algo un poco extraño?-musita él bastante confundido.

-Podría ser...- Admite mirando la ventana

-Porque queres que te acompañe?

-No lo se...- Responde -Supongo... que es porque me siento cómoda con usted...- Explica

-Que le dirías a tu familia?

-Clases particulares?- Cuestiona mirándolo con inocencia haciéndolo reír con su expresión.

-Jaja esta bien-asiente-

Sakura sonríe animada -Gracias...

-No es nada-asiente con una sonrisa-

-Sabe? recién lo miraba mientras pensaba...- Comenta viéndolo-Se ve mejor cuando sonríe o esta emocionado o divertido por algo...- Agrega -Su rostro se ilumina...

-Jaja creo que todos nos vemos mejor cuando sonreímos, vos tenes también una hermosa sonrisa

-Yo?- se sonroja apenada por ese elogio.

-Si-asiente divertido al ver su sonrojo-

-Ahm... gra...gracias...

-No me des las gracias, es la verdad

Sakura lo mira en silencio, él toma su taza de café y bebe de la misma.

-Entonces, si va a acompañarme?- Sonríe

-Claro, prefiero acompañarte que a quedarme en el colegio

Sakura se ríe divertida por el comentario

-Volvemos?-agrega acabando su bebida- hace ya un poco de frió

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie. El se pone de pie y luego de pagar sale junto con ella caminando hacia la escuela La joven se abraza a si misma sintiendo algo de frío, suspira cerrando los ojos.

-Tenes frío?-la mira

-Solo un poco...- Lo mira-Pero estoy bien...

Shaoran la mira pensativo y luego la abraza por sobre los hombros acercándola mas a el para que no sintiera frío. La ojiverde baja la mirada al suelo sonrojada sintiendo su corazón acelerarse repentinamente. Suspira y cierra los ojos apoyándose en el hombro del castaño.

-Mejor así?-la mira

-Es muy amable conmigo...- Susurra apenada

-Me gusta serlo

-Con todos? o solo conmigo?- Cuestiona con un divertido tono de voz

-Soy amable con las personas que se lo merecen-deduce él.

Sakura sonríe feliz. Era merecedora de su amabilidad, aunque no comprendía por que, luego de como lo había tratado al comienzo.

-Ya llegamos...-comenta detenientose en la entrada.

-Mh?- Sakura se incorpora saliendo de su trance para luego suspirar y asentir. Como habían caminado tan rápido? Deseaba quedarse con él un poco más, sus brazos eran tan calidos…

-Que descanses

-Buenas noches...- Le sonríe y luego se va a su habitación confundida con sus propios pensamientos.

----------------------------------------

Luego de esta fecha pasa una semana, pocos días antes de año nuevo acaban los exámenes y llegan las vacaciones de invierno, la mayoría de las estudiantes y profesores abandonaban el lugar para regresar a sus casas durante esas dos semanas.

Después de acomodar sus cosas, Sakura baja hacia la entrada. Allí mira hacia afuera mientras esperaba. Shaoran baja momentos después cargando su bolso Sakura le sonríe y luego ambos suben en un taxi, el cual los lleva a la dirección indicada por la ojiverde. No tardan demasiado rato en llegar, se trataba de una casa bonita ubicada en un barrio residencial. Al bajar, la ojiverde suspira y toma su bolso para luego tocar a la puerta.

Luego de unos momentos abre una mujer quien llevaba a una beba en brazos, al verla se sorprende, Sakura había decidido que seria mejor ir sorpresivamente.

-Buenos días...- Saluda la ojiverde educadamente.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunta la mujer fríamente

-También me alegra verte...- Responde con ironía la recién llegada.

-Porque no avisaste?

-Queria darle la sorpresa a mi padre...- Agrega.

-Mhh ya veo... tu padre esta en el trabajo ahora...-responde haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Sakura suspira y luego mira al castaño para que la siguiera entrando en la casa quien duda un momento y luego la sigue.

-Venga... voy a mostrarle cual es su habitación...- Le sonríe y luego sube las escaleras dejando sus cosas en su habitación, para luego guiar al ambarino al cuarto de invitados.

-Gracias-dice el viendo el cuarto.

-Un placer...- Responde-Debería agradecerle yo por acompañarme...- Le sonríe

-No te preocupes por eso

Sakura se queda mirándolo para luego reaccionar y señalar la otra puerta de la habitación. -Ese de ahí es el baño...- Comenta para luego abrir las cortinas dejando entrar la luz.

-Tenes una casa muy linda-comenta dejando su bolso junto a la cama.

-Gracias...- Lo mira -Aunque... es la casa de mi papa y su esposa... dejo de ser mía cuando ella llego a este sitio...- Responde mirando el jardín a través de vidrio.

-No es verdad, también es tuya…

Sakura le sonríe y suspira-Bueno... dejo que descanse...- Agrega caminando hacia la puerta. El asiente y la mira salir.

Sakura sale de la habitación y luego camina bajando a la sala... Allí su madrastra se ocupaba de alimentar a la bebe.

-Cual es su nombre?- Cuestiona mirando a su media hermana, era la primera vez que veía a la niña.

-Su nombre es Miharu...-responde viendo de reojo a la castaña-

-Es bonita...- Comenta-Puedo cargarla?- Cuestiona sentándose frente a ella viendo a la niña.

-Mhh bien, con cuidado-responde dándosela.

Sakura asiente cargando a la bebe para luego mirarla. La niña llora un momento para luego calmarse y tomar una de las manos de la chica.

-Quien es ese chico que te acompaña?-le pregunta la mujer a Sakura de modo sospechoso.

-Es mi...- Comienza pensando un momento-Amigo...- Culmina sonriéndole a la bebe-Su nombre es Li Shaoran...- Comenta.

-Y porque vino?

-Yo lo invite...- Responde tranquilamente-Hice mal?- Cuestiona

-Debiste pedirle permiso a tu padre

-Seguro el no se opondrá...- Comenta sonriéndole a su hermanita-Que linda es Miharu...- Agrega acariciándole las mejillas con el dedo índice.

-Claro que lo es...-asiente y luego vuelve la cabeza a la puerta al oír esta abrirse.

Sakura también voltea a ver mientras le devolvía la niña a su madrastra. Por allí entra su padre cansado luego de un largo día de trabajo.

-Papa!- Exclama la ojiverde para luego acercarse para verlo mejor

El hombre la mira sorprendido para luego sonreír mientras la ojiverde saltaba abrazándolo.

-Papa... te extrañaba...- Susurra la ojiverde con un nudo en la garganta.

-Jaja... me alegra verte bien...- Responde el hombre acariciando el cabello de su hija.

La mujer los mira un momento para luego ponerse de pie acunando a la niña quien comenzaba a llorar. El hombre sonríe y luego se acerca saludándola. -Hola...- Susurra con suavidad luego de besar a su esposa. Ella le corresponde acariciando su rostro para luego darle a la niña volviendo a la cocina para acabar con la cena.

Sakura mira a la mujer y luego a la niña... Después de un momento suspira contándole a su padre que había ido con el castaño, sorprendiendo al hombre quien luego sonríe divertido por que su hija tuviera un 'amigo'.

Luego de un momento, el padre de la joven le da a la niña para después irse a cambiar. Sakura suspira sentándose con la pequeña en brazos. Mas tarde Shaoran baja cambiado y se sienta junto a ella viendo curioso a la bebe quien dormía

-Es mi media hermana...- Explica la ojiverde al ver su cara de curiosidad -La hija de mi papa y mi madrastra...- Agrega.

-Ahh ya veo-asiente-se parece un poco a vos

-De ser así, mi madrastra la mataría...- Comenta a modo de broma la ojiverde por lo bajo.

-Jaja no parece una mala persona

-A mi me detesta...- Comenta

-No veo porque...

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo...- Responde mirándolo.

-Pero no te preocupes por eso, que dijo tu padre de que me quedara?

-Jaja no le pareció mala idea...- Contesta tranquilamente-Se sorprendió de que un amigo mío viniera a mi casa- Agrega divertida.

-Eso le dijiste?-sonríe- claro, una vez fuera del colegio nuestra relación es diferente

La joven sonríe apenada mirando a la bebe quien dormía...se sobresalta al oir a su madrastra quien los llama a cenar. Luego de darle a la bebe, Sakura guía al castaño al comedor donde se sienta.

-Fujitaka, averiguaste sobre nuestras vacaciones?-comenta la mujer-

-Claro...- Asiente tranquilamente-Partiremos este fin de semana...- Comenta con una sonrisa para luego mirar a la ojiverde quien había soltado un suspiro angustiada con la noticia, no era justo. La mujer por su parte sonreía satisfecha

-Ahora supongo que Sakura nos acompañara. Claro que su amigo puede venir también...- Agrega el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Eh?-la mujer lo mira para luego asentir resignada

-En serio?- Sakura los mira sorprendida para luego sonreír al ver a su padre asentir.

-Pero... no creo que sea correcto que yo vaya...-interviene Shaoran.

-Por que no?- Cuestiona el padre de la joven sonriéndole-Los amigos de Sakura son bienvenidos siempre con nosotros...

-Gracias...-el sonríe levemente.

-------------------------------

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, todos se ponen en camino. Sakura miraba por la ventana en silencio para luego sacar del pequeño bolso que llevaba con ella un mazo de cartas y mirar la castaño.

-Jugamos cartas?- Cuestiona divertida.

-Jaja no hay nada mejor que hacer, así que me parece bien-asiente

La joven sonríe y mezcla la baraja para luego repartir las cartas comenzando a jugar. Al final ambos acaban durmiéndose despertando recién al llegar.

-Mmh...- Sakura se friega los ojos y mira el lugar, viendo que se trataba de una posada muy elegante en las montañas nevadas.

-Que bonito lugar...-comenta el castaño-

Sakura asiente y luego abre la puerta del auto bajando para estirarse.

Una vez se instalan en el hotel planean la excursión para el día siguiente que seria su primer día de esquí.

-Que bien, hace mucho que no esquiaba...- Comenta la ojiverde animada

-Yo nunca lo hice...-agrega el castaño-

Sakura le sonríe-Yo te enseño, no es difícil

-Eso espero-sonríe

-Igual, si te caes no va a doler...- Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mhh lo dudo…pero es la única forma de aprender

Sakura le sonríe. Luego de cenar todos juntos, se despiden yendo cada uno a su habitación.

Al día siguiente todos se levantan temprano para iniciar su día de esquí. Luego de alquilar el equipo hacen fila para subir a las aerosillas. Una vez están en la cima les dan algunas instrucciones para luego dejarlos intentarlo.

-Seguro de que vas a estar bien...?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando al ambarino mientras se acomodaba los lentes del equipo

-Eso espero...-musita él viendo la pronunciada ladera de la montaña.

-Jaja, entonces dejame ver como lo haces...- Pide señalando el recorrido.

-Mmhh mejor anda vos primero

Sakura se ríe y asiente para luego impulsarse bajando por la montaña. Shaoran la ve bajar con facilidad, luego suspira resignado a darse unos buenos golpes en el camino y comienza a bajar demorando como media hora en llegar. Abajo la joven lo esperaba ya impaciente, el castaño llega agotado a la superficie del cerro jurándose a si mismo que jamas volvería a hacer algo así.

-Estas bien?- Sakura lo mira sin comprender mientras se acercaba para luego desprender los esquís de sus botas de nieve.

-Si, claro...-suspira-

-Dejame ayudarte con esto...- Ofrece para luego agacharse desprendiendo los esquís del castaño y luego enderezarse.

-Recordame que nunca vuelva a hacer esto...

-Jaja, claro...- Asiente divertida, ella lo hacia desde pequeña, era comprensible que él no pudiera aprender tan rápidamente.

-Queres venir a esquiar con nosotros?-la invita un joven de su edad quien se había acercado con uno de sus amigos.

-Mh?- La joven voltea a verlo sin comprender, para luego ver a su alrededor y volver a mirarlo-Perdón...? me hablaste a mi?-

-Si, claro-sonríe

Sakura lo mira dudosa para luego negar con la cabeza-No gracias...

-Porque no?-interviene el otro-Luego podríamos ir a tomar algo

-Dije que no...- Responde simplemente-Además... no creo que les gustaría que una chica los deje en ridículo...- Comenta tomando los esquís para luego mirar al castaño y sonreírle.

-En ridículo? crees que sos mejor que nosotros?-pregunta divertido el primero.

-No lo creo... lo aseguro...- Lo mira de reojo.

-Si estas tan segura demostralo

-Para que? que consigo con eso?- Suspira encogiéndose de hombros-No me gustaría que luego me demandaras y tener que pagarte las sesiones de psicoanálisis por el trauma que esta perdida te dejaría...

-Vamos, por lo menos acompáñanos un rato-agrega el segundo.

-Dije que no- suspira-Que fastidio...

-Mhh… que chica mas antipática-agrega el primero para luego volverse a su amigo- bien, vamos-ambos se van por donde habían llegado.

Sakura sonríe satisfecha y luego bosteza. Dhaoran simplemente la observaba en silencio, sin intervenir.

-Bien...- Asiente y lo mira-Vamos a dejar esto y luego vamos a tomar algo caliente?- Le sonríe cargando mejor el equipo de esquí.

-Si, como quieras-responde él

La joven sonríe y luego comienza a caminar. Luego de dejar el equipo alquilado, van al hotel donde se sientan frente a la chimenea a beber chocolate caliente. Shaoran no había dicho palabra desde la excursión lo cual era bastante extraño en el quien era siempre muy conversador.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Buenos días!! Aquí tempranito actualizando este fan fic jeje hacia tiempo no lo hacia, así que no desesperen, aquí esta la continuación de esta peculiar historia de amor. Se ve que el capitulo navideño tuvo mucho éxito! jejeje

Gracias a Rosh Bernal, Walku-chan, Kitty-Sakurita, Naguchan, sakura-hilary, saku-li14, FlorHaunted, LaBrujaSay-Say y a StarFive por sus reviews, me allegro que les agradara tanta nieve y amor flotando en el aire jejej xD

Ayer actualice unos cuantos fics asi que pasen por alli a leer, dejen su review! Gracias! Y hasta pronto! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	7. Chimene y chocolate caliente

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 7:** Chimene y chocolate caliente

La joven sonríe y luego comienza a caminar. Luego de dejar el equipo alquilado, van al hotel donde se sientan frente a la chimenea a beber chocolate caliente. Shaoran no había dicho palabra desde la excursión lo cual era bastante extraño en el quien era siempre muy conversador.

Sakura lo mira un momento preocupada para luego suspirar.

-Estas bien?- Cuestiona la ojiverde por fin.

-Mh?-la mira para luego volverse a su taza- si, claro

Sakura suspira y asiente mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-No estas divirtiéndote mucho no?-agrega él tras otro extenso silencio.

-Claro que si...- Lo mira y sonríe-Por que?

-Mhh no se nota...

Sakura sonríe y mira el fuego -Estando así, yo me siento bien... estoy cómoda y tranquila... esto me gusta

-Creo que voy a volver en pocos días

-Por que?- Lo mira sorprendida por aquella noticia repentina.

-En primer lugar nunca debí aceptar

-Pero... yo no quiero que te vayas...- Suspira.

-No va a hacer mucha diferencia-responde dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

Sakura lo mira mientras dejaba la taza para luego acercarse un poco más y abrazarlo.

-Para mi si...

-Mh...porque?-pregunta extrañado por su acción.

-Porque me agrada tu compañía...- Responde.

-Claro...-responde irónico.

Sakura asiente afirmando lo que decía y suspira-Te molesto algo que hice?

-No, para nada...

-Entonces... por que queres irte?

-Creo que no es apropiado que este acá...-la mira.

-Por que?- Vuelve a preguntar apoyando la cabeza en su pecho

-Acá o en la escuela, sigo siendo tu profesor...

Sakura suspira y lo suelta para después ponerse de pie tomando su taza.

-Es cierto...

-Por eso... creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya... no quiero encariñarme demasiado...

Sakura lo mira sin comprender-A que te referís con eso?

-Mhh... a nada, olvídalo-se pone de pie también, la joven lo mira en silencio.

-Así que, espero no te ofendas, pero voy a volver al colegio...

Sakura suspira y mira hacia otro lado-No se preocupe, profesor Li...- Responde simplemente, bebe lo que quedaba en la taza de un sorbo, y luego camina hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

El la mira alejarse un momento, dudando de haber echo lo correcto, a pesar de que no encontraba una mejor solución sentía que no deseaba irse y separarse de la chica.

Al entrar en su habitación, Sakura suspira y se deja caer sobre la cama mirando el techo. Se sentía una tonta. Shaoran regresa a la suya donde comienza a empacar.

-Que tonta...- Se repetía la ojiverde por lo bajo al repasar todo lo ocurrido una y otra vez, luego de un momento se duerme sin darse cuenta despertando a la hora de la cena.

Después de la comida su padre, su mujer y la bebe salen de paseo, por lo que la ojiverde se sienta en el estar prácticamente vacío, acomodándose en el sillón frente al fuego, con los pies estirados sobre la mesita frente a ella. Shaoran deja frente a ella una taza de chocolate caliente, Sakura suspira y se corre dejándole un lugar mirando la taza para luego tomarla.

-Gracias...- Susurra volviendo la vista a la chimenea.

-Por nada-responde el sentándose allí también. La joven bebe un poco para luego cerrar con fuerza los ojos

-Me queme...- Susurra fastidiada

-Jaja debiste esperar a que se enfríe...

-Pero no tiene el mismo sabor...- Responde soplando el contenido de la taza para luego beber de nuevo. El asiente en silencio viéndola, Sakura miraba el fuego como si mirara una película interesante. Suspira y deja la taza ya vacía sobre la mesa para luego volver a acomodarse.

-Porque no fuiste con tu familia?-pregunta luego el-No viniste para poder pasar tiempo con tu papá?

-Si... pero no quiero ser densa...- Responde-Prefiero que sea así...

-Claro...-asiente.

Sakura suspira metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su buzo. Luego de un momento, la ojiverde bosteza y se acomoda apoyándose en el hombro del castaño, todavía mirando al frente.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el notándola extraña.

-Que va a hacer cuando regrese al colegio?- cuestiona la joven.

-Hasta que comiencen las clases?

La ojiverde asiente sin desviar la vista del frente.

-Mhh nada en particular, el colegio debe estar casi desierto así que estará todo muy tranquilo

-Es cierto...- Vuelve a asentir y suspira

-Cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte acá de vacaciones?

-Supongo que esta semana... luego volveremos a casa...- Responde bostezando

-Claro...-asiente

Sakura suspira y se acomoda viendo el brazo del chico en el que estaba apoyada.

-Mhh... va a ser raro no verte en estas semanas...-comenta él.

-No va a ser mucho tiempo...- Se encoge de hombros-así que no te conviene celebrarlo...

-Jaja de todas formas voy a extrañarte

-En serio?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Si, claro-asiente

La joven se queda viéndolo para luego sonreír y volver a acomodarse.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte...- Susurra la joven-Me acostumbre mucho a tu compañía... me agrada...- Agrega cerrando los ojos

-Si...-la mira descansar tranquila sobre su hombro- a mi también me agrada...

-Entonces... por que te vas a ir?- Cuestiona

-Mhh... tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si me quedo...

-Que podría pasar?- Lo mira

-Mhh...-el desvía la mirada volviendo la vista a la chimenea.

-Que?- Insiste tirándole de la manga del sweater.

El gira la cabeza para mirarla, hacia un tiempo ya se sentía confundido respecto a sus sentimientos hacia esa chica, toma suavemente su rostro sintiendo la calidez de sus mejillas bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y luego se acerca despacio hasta besarla lentamente en los labios.

La joven abre los ojos sorprendida sintiendo su corazón acelerarse de modo que parecía vibrar. No sabia que hacer ni que pensar. Unos segundos después, se encontraba correspondiendo a aquel beso, abrazándolo por el cuello. Luego de un momento su acompañante se percata de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se separa bruscamente de la chica. La ojiverde se queda estática con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en trance.

El castaño la mira sonrojado para luego desviar la vista al suelo sin saber que decir, acababa de arruinarlo todo, porque no había podido contenerse?. Tras un momento la joven suspira y se lleva la mano a la boca para luego abrir los ojos mirando al ambarino.

-Será mejor que suba a terminar de preparar mis cosas...-musita él poniéndose de pie. A lo que la ojiverde lo toma del brazo volviéndolo a sentar, éll la mira sin comprender.

-Solo...- Comienza a decir ella para luego suspirar-Lo siento...- Lo suelta y mira el suelo.

-Mhh... No tenes que pedir disculpas...

-Solo quiero que te quedes un momento mas conmigo...- Susurra completando la frase que había comenzado a decir.

El la mira y luego vuelve la vista al techo apoyándose contra el respaldo del sillón. Sakura lo mira de reojo para luego volverse a la chimenea sin saber que hacer.

-Disculpame...por lo que acabo de hacer...-agrega finalmente el profesor.

-No...- Niega con la cabeza -No me molesto...- Agrega

-Como que no?-la mira.

Sakura lo mira sin comprender -No...- Sonríe negando con la cabeza.

-Deberías estar molesta...

-Por que?- Cuestiona mirando la chimenea-No me molesto...

-No esta bien...

-Y que?- Lo mira.

-Eso importa...

-Solo debería decirlo si fue un impulso...- Comenta-No voy a golpearlo...- Culmina poniéndose de pie para luego acomodarse la ropa que se había arrugado.

El profesor permanece callado observándola, extrañado por la calma con que se tomaba todo aquello, que sentiría ella?

-Buenas noches...- Suspira y camina hacia su habitación en silencio.

El la sigue con la vista hasta verla desaparecer por las escaleras, ahora estaba mas confundido que antes, y sus deseos de quedarse se habían intensificado.

Al llegar a su habitación, Sakura suspira y se acuesta en la cama tocándose los labios con la punta de los dedos. Aun podía sentir el aliento del castaño sobre su rostro, y el sabor dulce de sus labios no había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente Sakura despierta temprano y luego de cambiarse baja terminando de recogerse el cabello en una trenza. Allí se encuentra con su familia quien desayunaba tranquilamente.

-Buenos días- Saluda para luego sentarse.

-Buenos días-responden tanto su madrastra como su padre a la vez

-No pensé que me recibiría el coro de los niños cantores de Viena...- Comenta la ojiverde divertida para luego pedirse una taza de te.

-Buenos días...-saluda el castaño quien recién acababa de bajar y había entrado al comedor.

-Buenos días...- Sakura lo mira y sonríe levemente para luego beber su te.

El se sienta en silencio y luego desayuna con los demás. Al terminar la primera comida del día, la ojiverde se pone de pie.

-Vas a salir?-le pregunta la mujer

-Si...- Asiente-Quiero caminar y estirar las piernas...- Explica

-Porque no van a esquiar?-propone su madrastra viendo primero a la chica y luego al castaño.

-A esquiar?- Cuestiona la ojiverde para luego mirar al ambarino-No se si el quiera...- Responde sonriendo levemente.

-Esta bien...-acepta el poniéndose de pie

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego asentir y despedirse de su padre y madrastra saliendo después. Shaoran sale detrás de ella.

-Pensé que ibas a irte hoy...- Comenta la ojiverde yendo a buscar el equipo de esquí

-Yo también lo pensaba...

-Entonces no te vas?- Lo mira sin comprender

-No por ahora, a menos que mi presencia te moleste

Sakura niega con la cabeza enérgicamente-Al contrario...

-Prometí nunca volver a hacer esto...-musita viendo el par de esquís que le correspondían.

-Entonces... pedí una tabla de Snowboard...- Lo mira divertida para luego reírse al recordarlo que le había pasado el día anterior.

-Mhh...creo que mejor te acompaño a pie, esto no es para mi

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza -Vas a usarlos...- Agrega señalando el equipo que había tomado.

-Queres matarme no?-la mira

-No...- niega con la cabeza y le sonríe-Voy a enseñarte a esquiar...- Culmina.

-Ya te dije que eso es imposible..

-No lo es...- Agrega de modo infantil tomándole la mano para luego guiarlo a las aerosillas -Nada es imposible...

-Vos vas a pagarle el hospital...

-Lo prometo...- Asiente y le sonríe. Ambos suben a las aerosillas que los llevan a la cima, la ojiverde se acomoda el equipo y mira al ambarino.

-Mhh... bien?-musita el

-Ponete el equipo...- Ordena señalando los esquís-O voy a empujarte hacia abajo...- Amenaza de modo maternal para luego suspirar.

El asiente resignado y hace lo que le indica, Sakura sonríe y luego le explica en que posición poner los esquís y el resto del cuerpo para mantener el equilibrio.

-Crees que esto va a ayudarme?

-Claro...- Asiente con una sonrisa -Además, voy a ir al lado tuyo para cuidar que no te caigas...- Agrega esperando darle mas seguridad.

-Bien, voy a intentarlo...-asiente

Sakura sonríe y luego comienza a deslizarse lentamente para darle tiempo a que la siguiera. El la sigue con cuidado.

-Ves? no es difícil...- Comenta la ojiverde divertida

-Mhh... no estoy muy seguro de eso...-responde el

Sakura se ríe y mira al frente. Luego de un rato ambos llegan a la base, descubriendo así que se habían desviado del camino.

-Mmh? no se supone que debíamos ver el hotel desde la base de la montaña?- Cuestiona la ojiverde sacándose los esquís.

-Si, es verdad...-asiente

Sakura suspira mirando a su alrededor, Shaoran se saca los esquíes también

-No nos queda mas que comenzar a caminar...- Suspira tomando el equipo para después caminar en una dirección.

-Supongo que si, tenes idea hacia donde queda el hotel?

-No...- Suspira resignada.

-Eso es un problema...-suspira viendo hacia arriba, por lo espeso de las copas de los árboles no llegaba a verse el cielo, por lo que la luz no pasaba.

-Espero que no comience a nevar...- Comenta ella mirando al frente-Eso seria otro problema...

-Es verdad... mas vale que salgamos antes de que anochezca

Sakura asiente y lo mira

-No te preocupes-agrega sin dejar de caminar

-No me preocupo... quien dijo que estoy preocupada?- Cuestiona fingiendo rudeza

-Imagine que estar perdida en un bosque oscuro te asustaría...

-Soy la persona mas serena del mundo, no le tengo miedo a nada!- Exclama nerviosa

-Mejor así-asiente

Sakura se apresura a alcanzarlo y le toma la mano apretándola con fuerza, el la mira y sonríe levemente

-Que pasa?- Cuestiona mirándolo sin comprender

-Nada...-responde el con tranquilidad.

-Q...que fue eso?- Cuestiona la joven sobresaltándose al escuchar ruidos en unos arbustos.

-Tal vez sea algún animal salvaje-responde el sin darle importancia

-Salvaje?- Cuestiona tomándolo del brazo-Y si es un lobo?

-Mhh si lo es, seria peligroso

Sakura suspira aferrándose al brazo del castaño

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien

-N...no e...estoy preocupada...

-No es malo tener miedo-la mira-

Sakura lo mira y asiente

-Voy a cuidarte hasta que lleguemos

-Lo prometes?

-Claro-asiente- no me crees?

-Si te creo...- Asiente.

-Entonces ya no tengas miedo, estas temblando

-Es involuntario...- Se queja

-Tenes frío??

Sakura asiente con la cabeza.

El se suelta suavemente y luego se saca su abrigo para nieve poniéndoselo a la chica

-Pero... no tenes frío?- Lo mira sin comprender.

-Yo estoy bien

Sakura suspira y asiente. Shaoran levanta la mirada al cielo notando que había empezado a nevar

-Esta nevando...- Comenta la ojiverde imitándolo.

-Si...-asiente-

Sakura lo mira y le toma la mano para confinar caminando.

Así avanzan un largo rato sin saber si iban en la dirección correcta llegando a un pequeño lago en un claro, el cual estaba congelado.

-Supongo que no es por aquí...-suspira el profesor

Sakura suspira y golpea el hielo con el pie -Crucemos...- Comenta mirando el otro lado del lago.

-No es peligroso?

-Seguro que no...- Sonríe

-Mhh bien-asiente-

Ambos comienzan a caminar por sobre el hielo, este parecía estable y macizo

-Ves!? no era tan difícil!- Exclama la ojiverde al verlo cruzar.

-Claro...-responde el deseando llegar rápido al otro lado puesto que el echo de deslizarse sobre aquella superficie lo tenia intranquilo

-Wah!!- Exclama la ojiverde para luego resbalarse cayendo sobre el hielo.

Su acompañante se voltea rápidamente al escuchar el ruido del hielo quebrarse

-Ouch...- Suspira robándose la cadera para luego mirar el hielo el cual se quiebra a su alrededor al intentar salir rápidamente, el hielo termina de romperse haciéndola caer al agua helada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Buenas!! Aquí con otra actualización, intentando ponernos al día, ayer ya subí nuevo capitulo de "Fobia al matrimonio" y "Feeling This" asi que pasen a leerlos!

Se que tardamos mucho en la actualización de este fic, lo que pasa es que estuvimos de vacaciones y al volver tuve que llevar la pc al técnico. Pero ahora si volvemos a la normalidad! Jeje

Como verán esto cada vez se pone mejor, y hubo el tan esperado beso entre Saku y Shao! Y el romance que pedían en el capitulo anterior! Jaja aquí hay mucho de eso )

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a KAREN, Naguchan, StarFive, Rosh Bernal, YuriKagome, Walku-chan, shirikosakura, sakuvane, y lagarza, por sus reviews y por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a leer esta historia, de nuevo mil disculpas por la demora.

Nos leemos pronto! Pasen por el resto de nuestras historias, esperamos muchos reviews!!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	8. Un contrincante, una apuesta y un premio

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 8:**

_-Wah!!- Exclama la ojiverde para luego resbalarse cayendo sobre el hielo._

_Su acompañante se voltea rápidamente al escuchar el ruido del hielo quebrarse_

-Ouch...- Suspira sobándose la cadera para luego mirar el hielo el cual se quiebra a su alrededor al intentar salir rápidamente, el hielo termina de romperse haciéndola caer al agua helada.

El castaño se acerca con cuidado al borde, si se acercaba demasiado el hielo volvería a romperse y el también caería al agua. Sakura intentaba sujetarse del hielo resbalando varias veces, por lo que se saca los guantes para tener mejor firmeza y sujetarse. Pero a causa del frío y el contacto con el hielo quebrado, se corta como si fuera vidrio. Shaoran luego de un momento logra tomar sus manos arrastrándola fuera del agua.

La ojiverde tiritaba de frío y tenia los labios azules, al igual que las uñas. Él la ayuda a ponerse de pie recorriendo rápidamente el trayecto que faltaba para salir del lago, una vez regresan a tierra firme la hace sentarse en el suelo y la cubre con su abrigo seco.

-T...tengo frio...- Susurra la joven mientras le chasqueaban los dientes.

-Vamos a hacer algo de fuego para que te seques...-agrega-podes caminar?

-No se...- Suspira cerrando los ojos cansada... De repente le había dado sueño.

-No te duermas si?-la toma con cuidado en sus brazos para luego comenzar a caminar.

La ojiverde asiente sin decir una palabra y lo mira en silencio. Luego de caminar un poco alejándose del lago el joven la deja sentada en el suelo para después recolectar unas ramas y encender una fogata.

-Me voy a morir congelada?- Cuestiona la joven aun somnolienta.

-Claro que no..-responde el haciendo que se sentara cerca del fuego, toma sus manos y las frota entre las suyas para calentarlas.

-Tengo mucho frío...- Susurra de nuevo.

-Ya lo se...-responde él esforzándose por no perder la calma para no asustarla- cerca del fuego no te sentís mejor?

-No siento nada...- Responde -Ni siento tus manos...- Agrega mirando las manos del castaño que aun sujetaban las suyas.

-No te preocupes, de a poco vas a comenzar a sentir calor nuevamente-responde el para luego apoyarse contra un árbol junto al fuego y sentar a la chica entre sus piernas para así abrazarla y transmitirle calor.

-Estas temblando...- Susurra la ojiverde -Estas nervioso?

-Mhh...no...

-Estas mintiendo...- Lo mira.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso

Sakura suspira y asiente apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te dije que era mala idea...-agrega el-

-Claro que no... pasa que yo soy torpe...- Suspira-Voy a estar bien...

-Claro que vas a estarlo-responde el con seguridad-Mañana por la mañana voy a buscar algo para que desayunes

-No... no me dejes sola...- Pide pegándose mas a el.

-Para mañana vas a estar bien-la besa en la mejilla-No voy a dejarte sola

Sakura asiente y lo abraza para luego quedarse dormida.

Al otro día Sakura suelta un estornudo para luego despertar. Suspira rascándose la nariz y mira a su alrededor. Shaoran seguía en el mismo sitio que la noche anterior, estaba despierto alimentando cada tanto el fuego.

-Buenos días...- Suspira fastidiada al escuchar su voz congestionada.

-Buenos días...-responde el viéndola-como te sentís?

-Estoy bien...- Responde para luego volver a estornudar

-Jaja ya veo-le toca la frente-Por suerte no tenes fiebre, vas a estar bien

Sakura asiente y le sonríe.

-Me esperas? voy a buscar algo de comer

Sakura lo mira y asiente, él se levanta con cuidado dejándola contra el árbol para luego alejarse de ese sitio. Un rato después el regresa y saca de sus bolsillos varias frutas diversas.

-Gracias...- Sonríe

-No es nada, probalas

Sakura asiente y toma una de las frutas comiéndolas.

-Sabe bien?

-Si...- Sonríe

-Seguimos?-pregunta pasado un rato

-Si...- Asiente y se pone de pie.

Así caminan un poco mas logrando encontrar la salida

-Lo logramos- Sonríe contenta.

-Si...-asiente-Ahora si estamos cerca del hotel...

Sakura asiente y luego ambos caminan hacia el lugar.

No pasan muchos días hasta que las vacaciones se terminan, y tanto Sakura como su profesor regresan al colegio. Luego de acomodar sus cosas en su habitación, la ojiverde se acuesta agotada por el viaje.

Ese día se realiza una cena de bienvenida para dar comienzo al nuevo semestre y en este se anuncia algo importante.

En el comedor, el director anuncia que al comienzo de la primavera, daría inicio una competencia entre escuelas, de la cual aquella institución seria sede. La emoción es generalizada, y se intensifica cuando comentan que los alumnos invitados llegarían al día siguiente. Sakura bosteza terminando de comer para luego mirar a sus compañeras en silencio.

Al otro día la ojiverde se despierta temprano y luego de cambiarse y recogerse el cabello sale de la habitación.. Todo afuera estaba revuelto, muchas personas iban y venían preparando todo para la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes. La joven los esquivaba como podía para luego salir al jardín. Alli había un par de micros de los que los alumnos bajan guiados por sus profesores. Sakura suspira resignada al escuchar a sus compañeras gritar emocionadas. Los recién llegados rápidamente comienzan a charlar con las jóvenes amablemente.

-Esto es ridículo...- Susurra la chica para si misma. Luego suspira y entra de nuevo.

Por la noche todos los alumnos asisten a una fiesta de bienvenida que se daría en la escuela la fiesta era informal, por lo que cada uno iba como mas gustaba.

-En que deporte vas a inscribirte?-pregunta uno de los jóvenes a Sakura quien estaba sentada mirando a la nada.

-Mh?- La joven se sobresalta y lo mira para luego mirar a su alrededor -Me hablas a mi?-

-Claro...-el asiente

-Ahmm... estoy en varios clubs de deportes...- Comenta-Supongo que voy a inscribirme en el torneo de tenis...- Explica tranquilamente.

-Practicas tenis? yo también-sonríe

-Que coincidencia...- Asiente

-Claro-sonríe-bailas?

-Ahm... yo... no se...- Lo mira

-Porque no?-sonríe y le toma las manos-Vamos, al menos un rato

Sakura suspira y asiente. Allí el la guía hasta la pista donde la toma cuidadosamente de la cintura. La ojiverde suspira y lo sujeta de los hombros.

-Cual es tu nombre?-agrega él comenzando a bailar despacio con ella.

-Me llamo Sakura...- Lo mira-Vos?-

-Soy Kai-responde con calma por su parte- en que año estas?

-Estoy terminando cuarto año...- Responde

-Ya veo... y tenes novio?

-Novio...- Repite y luego niega con la cabeza.

-Eso es bueno..-asiente

-Por que?

-Porque me da mas posibilidades...-sonríe y luego la toma del rostro para besarla de repente.

La joven permanece en estado de shock un momento para luego separarse de él bruscamente.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el con cierta molestia

-Por que hiciste eso?- Cuestiona nerviosa

-Sentí que quería hacerlo-explica el

Sakura suspira y luego sale del salón rápidamente, acalorada y nerviosa. El sujeto duda un momento y luego la sigue.

-Ahm... dejame en paz...- Pide acelerando el paso

-Porque? No quiero hacerlo...

-Pero yo si...- Lo mira por sobre el hombro.

-Eso es una lastima-agrega el tomándola de la muñeca-porque no voy a dejarte ir

-Soltame...- Pide mirándolo nerviosa

-Claro que no..

La ojiverde suspira molesta y lo pisa con fuerza para luego empujarlo

-Estas loca? Ninguna chica me trata así-agrega tomándola del rostro para luego empujarla contra la pared del colegio.

-Soltame...- Cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando zafarse

-No voy a hacerlo hasta que aceptes estar conmigo...-responde el besando su cuello sin cuidado.

-N...no... dejame...- Pide empujándolo sin energías.

-Shh...guarda silencio..-agrega el sin alejarse

-No!- Exclama

El pellizca su espalda para hacerla callar.

-Soltame!- Culmina molesta para luego gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero al estar en el patio nadie podía escucharla.-Dejame...- Susurra bajando la mirada.

-No-responde el con firmeza mientras desabotonaba los botones de su blusa, de repente algo lo jala hacia atrás lanzándolo un poco más lejos de allí, la chica levanta la vista para ver que ocurría. La ojiverde se seca los ojos húmedos y mira a su salvador agradecida.

-Estas bien?-pregunta Shaoran de pie frente a ella.

La joven asiente y lo abraza-Gracias...

El sujeto que momentos antes estaba con la chica se pone de pie y entra molesto de nuevo al salón. Al perderlo de vista, Sakura suspira aliviada para luego acomodarse la ropa temblorosa.

-Llegue a tiempo?-cuestiona el profesor

-Si...- Asiente y se friega los ojos

-Calmate...-suspira-queres que te traiga algo de tomar?

-No!- Lo mira abrazándolo para luego esconder el rostro en su pecho-No me dejes sola..

-Esta bien-le acaricia la cabeza-Ya no llores...

-Tenia miedo...

-Lo entiendo...

-Gracias por ayudarme...- Susurra ya mas tranquila.

-Me alegra que estés bien

-Que somos ahora nosotros?- Cuestiona luego de un momento, dudosa.

-Mhh... vos sos mi alumna... y yo tu profesor...no?

-Yo no me refería a eso...- Suspira

-Vos que pensas?

La joven se sonroja mirando el suelo-Ahm... amigos quizás?-

-Amigos...-medita un momento y asiente-creo que eso suena muy bien-sonríe, Sakura sonríe y se acomoda calmada...

-Jaja nuestra relación cada vez es mas rara

Sakura asiente y lo mira.

-Seria un problema si alguien se entera..

-Si...- Suspira-Mh... creo que me voy a ir a dormir...- Comenta

-Pero es muy temprano, no vas a volver a la fiesta?

-Después de lo que paso no quiero volver...

-Y si volves conmigo?-le propone.

-Con vos?- Lo mira y asiente

El sonríe y le toma la mano para luego volver a la fiesta en su compañía.

Al día siguiente comienzan las inscripciones para el torneo finalizando esa misma tarde. Luego de inscribirse, la ojiverde se cambia tomando sus cosas para luego ir a entrenar. Su primer partido de tenis seria en un par de días, al ver la cartelera se sorprende al ver quien seria su contrincante.

-No puedo creerlo...- Suspira molesta

Shaoran estaba reunido con el resto de los profesores, estaban entre todos organizando el torneo, Sakura suelta un bufido y luego comienza a caminar por el pasillo saliendo para luego ir a practicar para su partido pero su futuro contrincante la interrumpe. La ojiverde lo mira mientras apretaba la empuñadura de la raqueta.

-Que...?- Cuestiona en tono seco y cortante

-Como va tu practica?

Sakura suspira y luego toma una de las pelotas que estaban dispersas por la cancha, para luego picarla con la raqueta y mirar la pared la cual le hacia de Front on.

-Voy a hacerte morder el polvo...

-Jaja eso crees? es una lastima que nos interrumpieran la otra noche...

Sakura lo mira de reojo-Que queres? dejame en paz...

-Quiero proponerte algo

-Que...?- Cuestiona la joven mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos

-Si gano vas a tener una cita conmigo

Sakura lo mira pensativa... luego suspira-Y si yo gano... me dejas en paz...

-Claro-asiente

-Bien... hecho...- Asiente -No pienso perder...

-Ya veremos...-sonríe divertido y luego se va

Sakura suspira molesta y luego comienza a practicar de nuevo, golpeando con brusquedad la pelota. Al regresar de camino se encuentra con Shaoran quien revisaba unas planillas al ir concentrada en sus cosas, la ojiverde lo choca por accidente haciéndolo tirar sus cosas al suelo.

-Lo siento...- Suspira molesta y se agacha para recoger los papeles.

-No te preocupes, que pasa?-pregunta acomodando los papeles dentro de la carpeta

-Mh?- Lo mira-No pasa nada... solo estoy algo nerviosa por los torneos...- Suspira rascándose la cabeza, desordenándose el cabello.

-No es importante el resultado, lo importante es divertirse-sonríe

-Tengo que ganar si o si...

-Porque??

Sakura suspira y le explica todo...

-No debiste aceptar...

-Si gano... va a dejarme en paz...

-Y sino?

-Tengo que salir con el...- Mira hacia otro lado.

-Por eso...creo que las consecuencias son peores que el premio

Sakura suspira para luego caminar hacia su habitación. Luego de ducharse, la joven se deja caer sobre la cama agotada... quería descansar bien ya que al día siguiente seria el encuentro por lo que decide irse a dormir sin cenar.

Al día siguiente, se levanta temprano para prepararse antes del encuentro. Cerca de la hora, la gente comienza a acomodarse en las gradas para observar. Poco después comienza el partido el cual lleva vario tiempo, terminado al cabo de unas horas, dejando a la ojiverde como ganadora.

-Bien!! gane!!- Festeja emocionada la ojiverde luego de dejar caer la raqueta al suelo

La gente luego de aplaudir comienza a abandonar el lugar al igual que la castaña quien, luego de tomar sus cosas, salía de buen humor de la cancha luego de ducharse y cambiarse, la joven toma sus cuadernos para luego caminar buscando al ambarino... quería pedirle que la ayudase con algo que no comprendía de su materia. El estaba en el jardín preparando los exámenes de fin de curso

-Ah! al fin!- Exclama la joven acercándose para luego sentarse a su lado -Te buscaba.

-A mi?-la mira extrañado

La ojiverde asiente con una sonrisa para luego acomodarse-Es que... tengo unas dudas que me gustaría que me aclararas...- Lo mira suplicante

-Sabias que esto es trampa?-comenta divertido tomando su cuaderno

-Trampa? jamás! yo soy muy honesta...- Culmina la ojiverde con una expresión de inocencia en el rostro

-Jaja mentirosa...-responde viendo los ejercicios señalados-quería felicitarte, jugaste muy bien

-Muchas gracias...- Sonríe mirando al frente-Te dije que no podía perder...- Le sonríe para luego correr un poco las hojas sacando un ave de papel de entre ellas-Te la regalo- Se la da-Es para la buena suerte

-Si??-lo mira- vos lo hiciste?

-Claro, es muy fácil y entretenido hacerlos...- Explica animada

-Jaja son muy lindos-sonríe

Sakura le sonríe y luego toma el cuaderno -Entonces... si podes explicarme sin que luego me repruebes por tramposa?

-Jaja si...-asiente- que obtengo a cambio?-agrega pícaramente

La ojiverde lo mira para luego desviar la vista sonrojada

-Mh?-el ladea la cabeza-Que cosa?

-No lo se... lo que pidas... mientras este a mi alcance...- Responde la ojiverde mirando el suelo sonrojada para luego mirarlo y sonreír.

**N/A:** Jajaja! CHAN!! Como termino este capi eh!!! ) interesante!! (H) que pasara dps!? Que le pedira shao? No se no se gente... averígüenlo en nuestro próximo episodio de... ROBOTECH!! Digo... MATHEMATIC LOVE!!

) Esperamos les haya gustado este cap!!

sigan leyendo!! Gracias a los reviews!! )

_**Maeryx y Asuka**_


	9. Confesion

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 9:** Confesión

_-Jaja si...-asiente- que obtengo a cambio?-agrega pícaramente_

_La ojiverde lo mira para luego desviar la vista sonrojada_

_-Mh?-el ladea la cabeza-Que cosa?_

-No lo se... lo que pidas... mientras este a mi alcance...- Responde la ojiverde mirando el suelo sonrojada para luego mirarlo y sonreír.

El castaño se queda meditando sus palabras.

-Mhh...-se queda pensando- Jaja lo que quiero no esta a tu alcance-agrega volviéndose a la hoja-empecemos con esto

-Que es? como puedo saber si esta o no a mi alcance si no me decís?- Cuestiona la joven tirandole de la manga de la camisa

-Jaja yo lo se-asiente

-Decime... si? me decís? por favor?- Ruega insistente la chica

-No, estaría mal

-Por que?

-Porque así es-asiente-Que es lo que no entendes de este?-pregunta señalando un ejercicio.

-No entiendo... que es lo que tengo que hacer con la X...- Suspira fastidiada-Ves? ahí esta negativa... pero... ahí puedo pasarla a positiva y cuando lo hago vuelve a darme negativo- Culmina exasperada

-Jaja eso es porque estas pasándola mal..-responde para luego explicarle la resolución

-Es así?- Suspira molesta-Así, si es mas fácil... claro... vos sos el profesor...- Culmina

-Jaja claro, es muy fácil-asiente

-Tramposo- Bufa la ojiverde para luego señalarle otro ejercicio-En este... como tengo que factorizar?...

-Para el final estas perdida-se ríe

-Voy a golpearte...- Agrega decidida la joven mirándolo-Que cruel...

-Es la verdad, vas a tener que ponerte a estudiar

-Tan mal me ves?- Suspira resignada tomando el cuaderno para luego corregir los puntos que tenia erróneos.

-Vas a tener que buscar a alguien que te ayude a estudiar

-Me ayudas?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Yo soy tu profesor-agrega con seriedad

Sakura suspira resignada y mira el cuaderno el cual cierra y se pone de pie.

-Jaja no seas tonta-agrega tomándole la muñeca para después tirar con suavidad haciéndola volver a sentarse

Sakura lo mira sin comprender-Claro que lo soy... mira como me esta yendo... no puedo hacer una tonta ecuación cuadrática...

-Evidentemente necesitas ayuda urgente-sonríe-vamos, voy a explicarte

La ojiverde asiente mirándolo en silencio, completamente perdida y atontada. El chasque los dedos frente a sus ojos y luego sonríe

-Ah! que!?-Exclama sobresaltada al ver la mano del ambarino frente a su rostro.

-Jaja empecemos

La castaña asiente y abre el cuaderno en una hoja en blanco dándole al ambarino para que le anotara unos ejercicios de practica. Así pasan el resto de la tarde estudiando.

-Ya me duele la cabeza...- Comenta la ojiverde llevándose una mano a la frente -Es demasiado contenido...

-Jajaja necesitas un buen descanso-agrega caminando de regreso.

-No entiendo, no es justo para vos es fácil porque ya lo viste... es fácil decir que los demás lo hagan...- Se queja la ojiverde siguiéndolo

-Jaja si yo puedo entenderlo vos también

Sakura lo mira en silencio y asiente -Y... mmmh no vas a decirme lo que queres a cambio de ayudarme para poder aprobar matemática?- Sonríe

-No voy a pedirte nada a cambio, estaba bromeando

-Entonces... fue un favor gratis? estas en benevolente?- Cuestiona para luego reír divertida -Gracias- agrega

-Jaja por nada... pero esto no termino acá! vas a tener que tomar clases particulares conmigo mas seguido

-Tan mal estoy?- Cuestiona mirando al frente sonrojada para luego cubrirse el rostro con el cuaderno ocultando la tonta sonrisa que había esbozado

-Si queres una buena nota vas a tener que estudiar, aunque sino queres voy a entenderlo

-N...no! claro que quiero...- Susurra la ojiverde para luego mirarlo.

-Si?? que raro, a nadie le agrada estudiar tantas matemáticas

Sakura mira al frente en silencio, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa...

-Por mi no hay problema-agrega el-vos avisame cuando estés disponible

-Claro...- Asiente y lo mira pensativa.

-Que pasa? actúas raro

-Nada...- Niega con la cabeza -Crees que fue un buen juego el de hoy?

-Si-asiente-lo hiciste muy bien

-Se noto que tiraba intentando noquearlo?

-Jaja en algunos momentos-acepta el-pero no te culpo

-Estaba molesta...- Afirma asintiendo.

-No volvió a molestarse no? sino voy a tener que ponerlo en su lugar

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y le sonríe.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi...

-No me lo agradezcas

Sakura sonríe y mira al frente -Por que no?

-Porque me siento en el deber de cuidarte

-El deber?- Lo mira sin comprender-Por ser mi maestro?-

-En parte

-Y la otra parte?

-Porque dijiste que éramos amigos

Sakura asiente mirando al frente.

-Te parece mal eso?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y le sonríe

-Quien te gusta ahora??-pregunta luego- Porque supongo que ya te habrás olvidado de Yukito

Sakura se ríe y asiente-La persona que me gusta... esta muy cerca mío... pero también esta fuera de mi alcance

-Como Yukito? deberías buscar algo mas real...-sonríe-porque decís que no esta a tu alcance?

-No es como Yukito...- Suspira resignada-A esta persona... la tengo siempre cerca... pero... no puedo estar con el...- Explica para luego sonreírle -Estoy desvariando... no me hagas caso

-Pero porque no?? No te desanimes... es mayor?

Sakura asiente mirando el suelo sonrojada-T...tiene... 23... casi 24 años...- Explica

-Y de donde conoces a alguien de esas edad??

-Del colegio...- Afirma

-Del colegio? pero todos allí son menores o profesores

-Es... que es un profesor...- Suspira y lo mira-No te diste cuenta no?- Cuestiona

-Mhh... -se queda pensando-un profesor? Quien?

Sakura suspira resignada-Me voy a dormir... buenas noches- Sonríe para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación

-Mh? No vas a responderme?? quiero saber!

Sakura suspira y lo mira-Vos...- Responde para luego alejarse hacia su habitación-Buenas noches!- Se despide nerviosa para luego entrar en su alcoba

El mira hacia allí curioso y confundido, una sensación extraña lo había invadido al escuchar esas palabras pero rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que estaba bromeando y le había dicho eso para evadir su pregunta y decirle la verdad

Al entrar en su habitación, la ojiverde se deja caer sobre su cama abrazando la almohada maldiciéndose... como pudo decirle eso? suspira cerrando los ojos nerviosa... su corazón latía con una fuerza tal que parecía que saldría de su pecho... Luego de darse una ducha se acuesta a dormir

Al día siguiente se sentía aun mas nerviosa, la primera clase de la mañana era precisamente de matemáticas. Miraba al profesor ir de un lado a otro mientras movía uno de los pies intentando librar los nervios de alguna forma. Suspira fastidiada al ver que se le había caído la cartuchera a causa de sus nervios.

La clase se desarrolla con normalidad, al acabar Shaoran le pide a la castaña que se quedara un momento

-S...si... que... que pasa?- Cuestiona la ojiverde en un tartamudeo.

-Te vi muy desconcentrada hoy, no entendes el tema?

-Algo...- Suspira y mira el suelo nerviosa... por que ya no podía portarse de forma natural con el?

-Puedo explicártelo después del almuerzo, o tenes practica?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Después del almuerzo esta bien...- Lo mira

-Entonces nos vemos allí-asiente poniéndose de pie

-Ahmm... Shaoran... sobre.. sobre lo que dije ayer...

-No deberías bromear con esas cosas

-No fue una broma...- Agrega la ojiverde mirándolo intentando mostrarse tranquila.

-No tenes que decírmelo sino queres

Sakura suspira y lo mira-Te lo estoy diciendo... lo que dije anoche no era broma...

-Hablabas... en serio?-musita el sonrojándose también

La ojiverde mira el suelo asintiendo sintiendo sus mejillas arder... luego suspira y lo mira-No te habías dado cuenta?-

-Me esforce...por no sentir lo mismo...

Sakura lo mira sin comprender.

-Pero... creo que no pude...-suspira-

La ojiverde se sonroja mirándolo... luego suspira... -Con permiso...- Susurra para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

-No te vayas-agrega con firmeza

La castaña se sobresalta y lo mira nerviosa alejándose de la puerta.

-Yo...-musita el reposando la vista en el escritorio- Vos.. también me gustas Sakura...crees que eso esta mal?

La ojiverde permanece pensativa un momento para luego mirarlo y acercarse quedando frente a el.

-No... no creo que este mal...- Susurra levantándole el rostro para que la mirara.

-No? pero... vos sos mucho menor que yo...

-Esta mal?

-No se si lo esta- Hace una pausa -Pero ya no lo puedo cambiar

Sakura lo mira en silencio y suspira

-Mhh...que... vamos a hacer al respecto?

-No lo se...- Susurra tomando sus cosas

El suspira y la mira. La ojiverde permanece pensativa un momento mientras miraba la ventana. Luego de un rato, voltea y mira al ambarino sonriente.

-Entonces... supongo que te veré luego del almuerzo para estudiar...- Agrega

-Mhh... si, claro...-musita él.

-No lo entendes? es... fantástico...- Comenta la joven recargándose en el escritorio del ambarino

-Fantástico...que lo es?-la mira

-Eso mismo... sos... mi maestro y vas a darme clases particulares...- Explica-Así puedo estar con vos a solas...- Susurra sonrojándose.

El sonríe levemente y luego le toma las manos viéndolas, Sakura sonríe avergonzada

-Que pensas de mi?-agrega el

-Como que qué pienso?- Cuestiona mirándolo sin comprender.

-Claro-asiente-que pensas de mi...

-Sos... adorable...- Susurra -Sos guapo... inteligente... divertido... y dulce...- Agrega por lo bajo

-Todo eso?-pregunta el con una sonrisa-No sabia que me veías de ese modo...

Sakura se sonroja mirando el suelo.

-Me gustaría... por un momento... dejar de ser tu profesor...

La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe.

-Mejor... anda al comedor-agrega soltando sus manos. Sakura lo mira y luego de besarlo en la mejilla sale.

Luego del almuerzo Sakura va a la oficina del castaño para pedirle que le explique

-Permiso..- Susurra asomándose dentro de la habitación, luego de golpear la puerta.

-Si, pasa-responde el sacando las cosas que tenia guardadas en los cajones del escritorio. La ojiverde entra y cierra la puerta detrás de si...

-Sentate, ya casi termino-agrega el guardando sus libros

-Si...- Asiente y se sienta en la silla libre para luego bajar la mirada a sus rodillas.

-Voy a irme...-explica el sentándose frente a ella

-Que?- Susurra mirándolo

-Hable con el director... voy a renunciar...

-Por que?- Baja la mirada.

-Esta situación no va a poder sostenerse mucho tiempo... ambos vamos a sentirnos incómodos...

Sakura suspira y se pone de pie mirando la puerta.

-No estas de acuerdo?

-Si te vas... como voy a verte?- Aprieta los puños.

-La idea... es que no sigamos viéndonos...

Sakura traba la puerta del salón para luego acercarse abrazándolo-Por que??-

-No pensas que esto no es correcto? una relación así... es imposible..

La ojiverde lo mira para luego pararse de puntas de pie y besarlo... El rápidamente la toma del rostro correspondiéndole. Una vez el aire hace falta la castaña se separa un poco para mirarlo. El la mira unos momentos y luego se acerca otra vez volviendo a besarla. La joven le corresponde para luego correr el rostro.

-Te das cuenta... de que esto lo va a hacer mas difícil, no?- Susurra mirando el suelo.

-Es tu culpa.. .-musita el- no deberías... ser tan dulce..

-Soy mala...- Susurra y lo mira con los ojos vidriosos-Por eso te vas a ir... por eso queres irte...

-No...-le seca los ojos- Eso no tiene nada que ver con vos

-Entonces... no te vayas...- Susurra tomando la mano del ambarino.

-Pero... que va a pasar?

-Por favor...- Pide por lo bajo apoyándose en su pecho

-Si...-le acaricia la cabeza-No voy a poder dejarte...

Sakura sonríe cerrando los ojos.

-Estas muy calmada...

-Me gusta estar así...- Suspira

-A mi también

Sakura lo mira y luego se sujeta del cuello del ambarino colgándose levemente para poder besarlo, él le corresponde sosteniéndola por la cintura

-Vas a quedarte?

-Si... no tengo idea que va a pasar... pero no quiero dejarte...

Sakura sonríe levemente mirándolo mientras apoyaba la espalda en el escritorio.

-Jaja vamos a estudiar?

-Bien...- Asiente-Si me duermo fue tu culpa...- Comenta cruzándose de brazos para luego sentarse en su silla

-Las matemáticas son muy importantes...-agrega el tomando sus cuadernos

-Si...- Suspira resignada.

-Jajaj veni-agrega tomando la mano para hacerla ponerse de pie y sentarla sobre sus piernas

-Jaja, como voy a concentrarme así?- Susurra divertida

-Vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo-responde el apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de ella para ver el cuaderno sobre el escritorio.

Sakura sonríe apoyando la cabeza sobre la del ambarino para luego mirar el cuaderno y comenzar con los ejercicios... Un rato después ambos se sobresaltan al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. La ojiverde se tambalea cayéndose al suelo(

-Estas bien?-susurra el poniéndose de pie

-Ouuch... mi cabeza...- Susurra llevándose las manos a la nuca... luego suspira y se pone de pie sentándose en su silla mientras miraba el cuaderno

-Espera un momento..-agrega acercándose a la puerta para destrabar y abrir un poco. Sakura mira la puerta curiosa por saber quien era, se trataba de otro profesor que luego de informarle algo al ambarino se va.

-Que paso?- Cuestiona curiosa una vez vuelve a cerrar

-Mhh... voy a tener que viajar mañana por la mañana

-Viajar? a donde?

-Tengo que irme a Inglaterra algunos días-explica recogiendo sus cosas

Sakura suspira y mira su cuaderno el cual cierra.

-Prometo acabar de explicarte cuando vuelva

-Si, claro...- Asiente y luego toma sus cosas.

-No te enojes por favor...-la mira

-No me enojo...- Sonríe-Son... las cosas que tenes que hacer...- susurra para luego acariciarle el rostro y luego sujetarlo de la nuca agachándolo para besarlo.

El le corresponde con dulzura y al separarse de ella le anota un numero telefónico en un papel y se lo da

-Ese es mi celular... si me extrañas mucho podes llamarme-sonríe

-Jaja entonces voy a vivir molestándote...- Susurra

-No me molestan tus llamadas-sonríe y la besa en la frente.

-Jaja, seguro?- Lo mira

-Si, claro-asiente- es mas, voy a estar esperándote

Sakura sonríe y luego anota un numero en un papel el cual arranca del cuaderno y se lo da-Vas a llamarme también no?

-Si...-asiente-voy a llamarte todas las veces que pueda

-Entonces yo ganaría... porque yo llamaría todas las noches...- Responde

-Jaja voy a estar esperando esas llamadas

Sakura sonríe y luego de darle un rápido beso en los labios se acerca a la puerta

-Cuidate...

-Te voy a extrañar mucho...- Comenta para luego soltar la puerta y volver a besarlo -Mañana venís a saludarme antes de irte?- Susurra.

-Donde vas a estar?

-En mi cuarto... donde mas?- Sonríe

-Esta bien-asiente y luego vuelve a besarla

Sakura le corresponde y luego de sonreírle sale.

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 9 el castaño va a despedirse, al verla durmiendo prefiere no despertarla por lo que la besa en la mejilla y deja un ramo de flores junto a su almohada antes de irse. La dormida ojiverde se acomoda abrazando el ramo como si se tratase de la almohada.

-Nos vemos...cuidate mucho-le dice antes de salir

Mas tarde, la joven despierta y se sienta viendo a su alrededor luego mira el ramo y sonríe para si misma sujetándolo para luego hundir el rostro en las flores.

Por la noche, al no recibir noticias del castaño en todo el día Sakura decide llamarlo. Luego de marcar se acomoda sobre su cama jugando con las flores que el chico le había dado.

-Si?-pregunta una voz femenina desde el otro lado

La ojiverde permanece en silencio un momento, luego suspira y corta. ¿qué significaba eso?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas! Aquí estoy actualizando este fic, uno de los favoritos de ustedes, lectores, o al menos uno de los que tiene mas reviews lo cual nos pone muy contentas!!

Esperamos que este capitulo también les guste y sigan mandándonos sus comentarios. Les comento que subimos muchas historias nuevas últimamente, SxS yTxE, si están interesados pasen por nuestro Profile y léanlas, seguro les gustaran!

Gracias a todos los que nos hicieron llegar su review en el capitulo anterior.

Respondiéndole a NaoKa!, si, las que le tiraron el balde de pintura fueron ellas, pero no por Shaoran, sino simplemente por ser recién llegada y porque a primera impresión no les cayo bien.

Nos leemos prontito gente!! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	10. Me lastimas

Matematic Love

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 10:** Me lastimas

_Por la noche, al no recibir noticias del castaño en todo el día Sakura decide llamarlo. Luego de marcar se acomoda sobre su cama jugando con las flores que el chico le había dado._

_-Si?-pregunta una voz femenina desde el otro lado_

La ojiverde permanece en silencio un momento, luego suspira y corta. ¿qué significaba eso?

Un par de horas después suena el celular de la ojiverde.

-Hola...?- Susurra la ojiverde al atender, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla puesto que se había duchado para despejarse

-Hola Sakura-la saluda el castaño desde el otro lado.

-Ahm... hola...- Suspira sintiéndose angustiada.

-Como estas? como te fue en las clases?

-Bien...- Responde sin saber que trato tener con el ambarino... luego suspira-Vos?

-Si, todo bien...-hace una pausa-creo que voy a demorarme unos días mas de los que creía

-Por esa mujer?

-Que... que mujer?

-Cuando te llame... me atendió una mujer, Shaoran...- suspira... -Es por eso que vas a demorarte?

-Mh... si... es por eso...

-Buenas noches...- Culmina la ojiverde para luego colgar

El celular no demora ni un minuto en volver a sonar, Sakura suspira mirando el teléfono sonar un momento y luego atiende

-Sakura, no me cortes...-le pide Shaoran desde el otro lado

-Que pasa?- susurra con la voz temblorosa

-Voy a explicarte todo cuando vuelva, esta bien?

-Quien es?

-Es una larga historia...

-La amas?

-Antes de conocerte si...

-Ahora...?- Suspira.

-No, ya no...

-Entonces... porque estabas con ella?- susurra comenzando a llorar sin darse cuenta.

-Voy a explicártelo cuando vuelva...por favor, no llores...

-Lo peor... es que no puedo odiarte...- Suspira-Buenas noches...- Susurra

-Sakura, espera... podes entender que te quiero a vos?

-Si... entiendo...- Suelta un sollozo.

-Entonces ya no llores...

Sakura suspira -Bien...- Susurra

-Voy a volver lo antes que pueda...si?? confia en mi

-Si... esta bien...

-Calmate por favor...-suspira-Voy a llamarte mañana para desearte las buenas noches... descansa

-Igual... buenas noches...- Suspira

-Hasta mañana-corta

Sakura mira el teléfono y lo apaga, acostándose mirando el techo. Shaoran tarda en regresar una semana, aunque en el medio habla varias veces con la castaña. Cuando entra al lugar, las alumnas que estaban por allí cerca se sorprenden al verlo entrar en compañía de una mujer en silla de ruedas.

-Ah! profesor Li... que bueno que regreso...- Comenta una de las jóvenes animadas-Ahmm es su esposa?- Cuestiona luego

-No, mi novia-responde el mientras la chica les sonríe de buen humor

La ojiverde que pasaba hacia el comedor, alcanza a escucharlo. Luego de soltar un suspiro se va corriendo.

Shaoran lleva a la joven hasta su habitación y luego de ir a hablar con el director va a la habitación de la ojiverde sorprendiéndose de encontrar la puerta cerrada desde dentro.

-Sakura...podrías abrir?

-Tu novia te esta esperando...- Susurra..

-Quiero verte Sakura...puedo pasar?

La ojiverde suspira y luego destraba la puerta volviendo a acostarse. El castaño abre cerrando tras si para luego trabar, Sakura suspira escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, no quería verlo...

-No te enfades..-se sienta a un lado de la cama-

-Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Pensaba... que podría terminar con esto antes de venir

-Me... me mentías...- Suspira

-No, nunca te mentí...

La ojiverde se sienta para fregarse los ojos

-Yo te quiero Sakura, quiero que estemos juntos, por eso volví...

-Por que dijiste eso... en la entrada?- Suspira cubriéndose el rostro.

-Si te calmas voy a explicártelo todo

Sakura suspira y lo mira con los ojos irritados

-Perdoname por hacerte pasar por todo esto...-le toma las manos, Sakura se suelta con suavidad para poder secarse los ojos.

-Veras...-suspira- Ella tuvo un accidente hace poco mas de dos años... fue mi culpa lo que paso, y gracias a eso quedo internada en coma todo este tiempo... despertó hace una semana, y ahí fue cuando viaje para Inglaterra a verla...-hace una pausa- ella... ya esta bien, se recupero rápidamente en una semana...pero... ella no sabe que el tiempo paso, cree que solo durmió un par de días...

-Entonces anda con ella...- Suspira y se pone de pie tomando su cuaderno-Que seas muy feliz con ella... te lo mereces...- Susurra destrabando la puerta

-No es así-agrega el tomándole una mano para que no saliera-No lo entendiste bien...-suspira- Los médicos dijeron que no podía decírsele todavía la verdad... que el tiempo había pasado, que las cosas habían cambiado... por eso tengo que seguir con ella un tiempo... pero Sakura, yo no la quiero a ella...

-Esta bien...- Asiente y lo mira

-Si queres que sea feliz... la única forma es que estés conmigo

Sakura baja la mirada mientras pensaba... luego suspira y asiente.

-Te molesta si te pido un poco de tiempo para arreglarlo todo?

-No... yo también necesito pensar...- Responde para luego suspirar y volverse hacia la puerta. El la mira un momento y luego la abraza por la espalda.

-Si tu novia te ve... va a molestarse...- Suspira

-No va a enterarse...-responde en un susurro-te extrañe... no sabes cuanto...

La ojiverde lo mira por sobre el hombro. Sentía su corazón correr desesperado. Suspira y luego lo abraza con fuerza sollozando en su pecho.

-Perdoname por hacerte sufrir...-musita entristecido al verla así-

-No me pidas perdón...- Suspira golpeándolo con suavidad en el pecho, con uno de los puños

-Claro que si...-responde el abrazándola con un poco mas de fuerza-No te mereces esto...

-Te extrañe mucho...- Suspira agotada

-Yo también..-da unos pasos hacia atrás sentándose en la cama para hacerla sentar sobre sus piernas-Paso algo en mi ausencia?

-Me la pase escribiendo...- Responde fregándose los ojos.

-Que escribías?

-Poemas...- Responde.

-En lugar de practicar matemática? que mal eh...-se ríe-puedo leerlos?

Sakura asiente y se friega los ojos con una mano mientras le alcanzaba el cuaderno. El sostiene mejor a la joven pasando un brazo por su cintura para luego abrir el cuaderno y leer para si. La ojiverde lo miraba en silencio, para luego suspirar y acomodarse cerrando los ojos cansada

-Estas bien?-pregunta acariciándole una de las mejillas

-Me arden los ojos...- Suspira

-Mejor anda a lavarte la cara

Sakura niega con la cabeza y mira el cuaderno-Que te parece?

-Son muy lindos, en que pensabas a la hora de escribir?

-En vos...- Suspira y cierra el cuaderno apenada

-En mi?-cuestiona sorprendido para después sonreír-Ahora me gustan mas que antes-se ríe-

La ojiverde se sonroja bajando la mirada

-Sos muy dulce-la besa en la mejilla-

-Gracias

-Bueno, voy a ir a ducharme-se despereza-

La ojiverde asiente y se pone de pie

-Nos vemos después-agrega- a menos que quieras ducharte conmigo

La ojiverde lo mira poniéndose roja a mas no poder

-Jaja estaba bromeando-le sonríe

La joven lo mira en silencio mientras sentía su cuerpo arder.

-Estudia un poco, mañana es el examen

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie, el la mira dundo un momento y luego la besa una vez mas. La ojiverde permanece un momento inmóvil, luego comienza a corresponderle. El se separa y luego la mira con sus manos en el rostro de ella.

-Nos vemos mas tarde..

-Si...- Asiente

El le sonríe y luego sale. La ojiverde mira la puerta en silencio... luego suspira y después de lavarse la cara sale a estudiar al jardín.

Ese día no vuelve a encontrarse con el ambarino, solo lo ve durante la cena pero como estaba con su novia prefiere no acercarse.. al día siguiente vuelven a encontrarse durante el examen. La ojiverde es una de las primeras en terminar. Luego de revisar todo, se pone de pie y se acerca entregándole su examen al ambarino.

-Lo revisaste?

-Si...- Asiente

-Muy bien-asiente- podes salir

-Gracias...- Suspira y toma sus cosas para luego salir del salón.

Al salir al jardín se encuentra con la novia del castaño quien bebía te, la ojiverde suspira y luego se sienta a la sombra de un árbol a escribir.

-A que curso vas?-pregunta la joven viéndola

-Voy a pasar a quinto...- Responde

-Ya veo... Shaoran es tu profesor de matemáticas no?

-Si... el profesor Li me enseña matemáticas...- Suspira

-Es un buen profesor?

-Si...

-Es increíble... que pueda trabajar mientras estudia...

Sakura la mira y luego baja la vista a su cuaderno-Parece una persona muy capaz...

-Si, lo es-asiente

Sakura suspira y mira hacia el jardín.

-Crees que le molesten los compromisos?

-No se... no lo conozco...- Se pone de pie-No puedo meterme en su vida privada... estaría mal...- hace una reverencia-Con permiso-

-Mh? si claro

La ojiverde comienza a correr hacia el edificio donde se choca con el ambarino que salía

-Lo siento...- Suspira

-Estas bien? porque corrías?

-Mh... quería entrar rápido...- Susurra

-Paso algo?-cuestiona viéndola

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Tu... Su novia lo espera...- Lo mira para luego sonreír levemente

-Quería que almorzáramos juntos...

Sakura lo mira en silencio luego asiente

-Vamos...-sonríe levemente

-Pero... ella esta esperándote...- Susurra señalando discretamente a la novia del ambarino.

-Shhh... no se dio cuenta de que ya salí

Sakura asiente y comienza a caminar siguiéndolo

-Crees que te fue bien en el examen?

-Espero que si...- Suspira

-Mira que no hay recuperatorio...-sonríe divertido

-Gracias! eso me levanta el animo

-Jaja seguro te fue bien

Sakura asiente mirando al frente. Un momento después llegan al comedor, que como era temprano estaba desierto

-Esta vacío...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando el lugar

-Si...-asiente

La joven toma aire y comienza a caminar entrando en la enorme habitación. Una vez buscan la comida se sientan

-Ella... me hablo de vos cuando salí...- Suspira

-Hablaste con ella? que dijo?

Sakura suspira y le cuenta lo que la joven había dicho para luego terminar de comer en silencio

-En un tiempo más voy a decirle todo...

-Claro...- Asiente

Una vez termina de comer, la ojiverde deja el plato a un lado para luego comenzar a repasar otra materia.

-Tenes muchos exámenes?

-Son los finales...- Comenta-Solo van a ser durante esta semana...- Agrega

-Claro-asiente-Mejor te dejo estudiar entonces-se pone de pie

-Vas a irte con ella?- Cuestiona mirando la puerta...

-No, voy a ir a corregir los exámenes...pensaba pasar un rato con vos, pero estas ocupada...

-No...- Pide tomándole la mano-Quedate conmigo...- Susurra cerrando el cuaderno

-No tenias que estudiar?

-No importa...- Responde arrodillándose sobre la mesa para luego bajar quedando junto al castaño

-Segura?

Sakura asiente apretándole la mano con suavidad. Luego de un rato se despiden y le se va al jardín llevando a su novia algo para almorzar mientras que la ojiverde se iba a su habitación a terminar de estudiar.

Saliendo recién cerca de la hora de la cena por lo que camina hacia el comedor a paso lento y tranquilo, pasando por la entrada donde se detiene sorprendida al ver a Shaoran en compañía de su novia, ambos se besaban.

La ojiverde se detiene en seco mirándolos. Luego mira hacia otro lado comenzando a caminar de nuevo con paso firme. Luego de la cena regresa a su habitación, Shaoran la esperaba en la puerta de la misma, la joven lo mira y suspira viendo hacia otro lado.

-Buenas noches-la saluda el con una sonrisa

-Claro...- Responde mirando el suelo -Que pasa?

-Tiene que pasar algo para que venga a verte?

-Estoy cansada... me voy a dormir...- Susurra abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-Espera, que pasa?-le toma una mano

-Me esta doliendo todo esto...- Suspira -Me lastima-

-Eh? te estoy agarrando muy fuerte?-la suelta

-No...- Mira el suelo -Estoy cansada de llorar, Shaoran...- Suspira tomando el picaporte de la puerta

-Que?? de que hablas? esta tarde todo estaba bien...

-Hasta recién si...- Suspira-Por que la besabas?- Cuestiona en un susurro mientras miraba el suelo

-Ella me beso...

La ojiverde permanece en silencio, luego de un momento suelta un sollozo cayendo al suelo puesto que había perdido la fuerza en las piernas.

-Calmate...-agrega inclinándose frente a ella.

Sakura suspira y lo mira para luego sujetar la puerta disponiéndose a cerrar.

-Sakura... así termina todo?

-Esta situación... me esta lastimando...- Susurra poniéndose de pie para luego mirarlo-Yo... te quiero demasiado... y esto me duele...- Suspira-Juro que intento ser paciente y esperar... es mas... podía...- Lo mira -Pero eso me dolió...

El la mira un momento y luego la toma del rostro besándola sorpresivamente. Sakura abre bien los ojos sorprendida, por que tenia que necesitarlo tanto? se sentía perdida. Toma aire y le corresponde mientras volvía a caer de rodillas al suelo arrastrando al ambarino con ella.

-Lo ves?-susurra el una vez dejan de besarse apoyando su frente contra la de ella-No es lo mismo...

-Soy una tonta?- Cuestiona en un susurro con la voz ahogada...

-Claro que no...-le masajea las mejillas con sus pulgares-nada de esto es tu culpa

Sakura asiente y se seca los ojos con el dorso de ambas manos-Te quedas conmigo?- Susurra

-Si me dejas...-asiente-

La ojiverde asiente y luego mira el suelo hipando.

-Jaja tranquilizate, estoy con vos si?-sonríe y le acomoda el cabello

-Si...- Asiente limpiándose los restos del liquido salino del rostro, para luego suspirar-El piso esta frío...- Agrega

-Por eso no es buena idea sentarse ahí-agrega ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-Creo que tengo que lavarme la cara de nuevo...- Suspira sacudiéndose la ropa

-Jaja es verdad-asiente y entra con ella cerrando tras si.

La ojiverde va al baño abriendo la canilla de agua fría llenando el lavamanos, para luego sumergir el rostro en el agua, Shaoran la esperaba en la habitación. Luego de un momento, la joven sale secándose el rostro con una toalla.

-Queres que me quede?-cuestiona el

-Si...- Afirma la joven para luego colgar la toalla en su sitio, él asiente y mira por la ventana el jardín

-Cuando vas a hablar con ella?- Cuestiona la ojiverde sentándose en la cama

-No se... en un tiempo...

Sakura asiente y lo hace sentarse, para luego acostarse apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del ambarino.

-Deja de pensar en eso... ya te lo dije, ella fue importante para mi...pero ya no, ahora hay otra persona en mi corazón...

Sakura sonríe levemente y se acomoda cerrando los ojos

-Jaja espera, así no voy a dormir nada-agrega el acomodándose junto a la joven en la cama para luego abrazarla

-Perdon...- Susurra somnolienta para luego mirar la puerta pensativa, no recordaba si la había trabado... Suspira y se pone de pie para luego acercarse y asegurarse de que estuviera cerrada, para después volver a acostarse.

-Seria un problema enorme si nos encontraran-comenta el.

-Si...- Asiente-Por eso me asegure de cerrar- Comenta la ojiverde

-Esta bien...-responde el cerrando los ojos.

-Tengo... que cuidarte...- Susurra para luego acomodarse cerrando los ojos

-Que cuidarme? vos a mi?

-Jaja, si te descubren conmigo... tendríamos que separarnos...- Explica

-Si, no quiero que eso pase

Sakura asiente y luego se acomoda

-Que descanses...-susurra el

-Igualmente...- Responde la ojiverde en un susurro para luego quedarse dormida

--

**N/A**: perdón por la larga espera! Pero aquí esta el capitulo 10, esperamos que les guste!


	11. Segunda noche consecutiva

Matematic Love

**Matematic Love**

**Summary:** ¿Es posible una relación amorosa entre una alumna secundaria y su profesor de matemáticas? Una chica rebelde y solitaria, comienza a ver que la vida también le sonríe al conocer a su 'amor platónico', y todo comienza en una amistad… UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 11:** Segunda noche consecutiva

_-Que cuidarme? vos a mi?_

_-Jaja, si te descubren conmigo... tendríamos que separarnos...- Explica_

_-Si, no quiero que eso pase_

_Sakura asiente y luego se acomoda_

_-Que descanses...-susurra el_

_-Igualmente...- Responde la ojiverde en un susurro para luego quedarse dormida_

La ojiverde se despierta temprano puesto que el despertador había comenzado a sonar. Se sienta sobresaltada y luego mira el escandaloso aparato, el cual apaga.

-Mhh... y eso?-pregunta su acompañante cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada

-Que... esto?- Cuestiona la joven volviendo a encender el aparato dejándolo sobre la almohada

-Bastaa... no molestes...-se queja el

-Yo no hago nada...- Comenta la joven poniéndose de pie

-Mhh... -el mueve la almohada haciendo que el despertador cayera al suelo y se acomoda para seguir durmiendo

-No va a dejar de sonar si lo tiras al suelo...- Responde la ojiverde pasando por sobre el castaño para tomar el aparato y apagarlo

-Hoy es sábado no?

-Si...- Asiente para luego cambiarse y sentarse frente al espejo acomodándose el cabello

-Que suerte...-comenta

-Claro...- Asiente recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta para luego lavarse la cara. El bosteza y luego se sienta en la cama para después desperezarse

-Buenas noches...- comenta la ojiverde terminando de secarse la cara

-No exageres, solo fueron unos minutos mas

Sakura asiente intentando no reír para luego sentarse poniéndose sus zapatillas

-A donde vas??

-No puedo vestirme? que es sábado significa que tengo que andar en pijama de un lado a otro?

-Jajaja claro

La ojiverde lo mira y le besa la frente para luego terminar de acomodarse la ropa deportiva que llevaba puesta.

-No tenias que estudiar??

-Lo se...- Asiente-Pero no tengo deseos de hacerlo

-Jaja que viva...-sonríe y se levanta.

-Por supuesto...- Asiente y se pone de pie para luego tender la cama

-Nos vemos después si?

-Si...- Lo mira y asiente enderezándose

-Estudia mucho-se ríe y la besa en los labios antes de salir

Sakura mira la puerta mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. Luego sacude la cabeza y toma sus cosas para luego salir, pensaba estudiar al aire libre.

Una vez da finalizado el estudio, guarda sus cosas y va a caminar por el jardín. Se aburría y algo la molestaba, allí se encuentra con la novia del ambarino. La joven la mira de reojo y luego mira al frente. Después suelta un suspiro y abre su cuaderno donde escribía, comenzando un nuevo poema.

-Escribís?-le pregunta interesada

-Si...- Asiente

-Me gustaría poder escribir también...-suspira- A Shaoran le gustan mucho esas cosas, pero no soy buena en eso... me enseñarías?

-No es difícil...- Comenta mirándola-Si queres... podes leerlos a ver si te dan alguna idea...- Agrega

-Si? me encantaría-sonríe y se sienta a su lado, Sakura deja lo que hacia y le da el cuaderno

-Gracias-sonríe-no te molesta no?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

Ella sonríe contenta y luego lee, entretanto, la ojiverde miraba al frente mientras meditaba.

-Sos muy buena escribiendo-asiente- te felicito

-Gracias...

-Crees que pueda hacer algo así para Shaoran?

-Puede ser...

-Como puedo empezar?

-Escribiendo como te sentís... eso hago yo...- Responde la ojiverde tomando el cuaderno para luego volver a la pagina en la que estaba escribiendo, ella asiente y luego comienza a escribir

-Puedo preguntarle algo?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando sus rodillas

-Mh?-la mira y sonríe-Si, claro

-Por que me habla a mi del profesor Li?- Pregunta intentando que sonara natural

-Te molesta que lo haga??

-Solo quiero saber la razón.

-No es por nada en especial... no tengo con quien mas hablar y me caes bien, pareces una buena chica...-suspira- Lamento haberte molestado

-No es molestia...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy algo preocupada...-agrega ella pensativa-El actúa muy raro últimamente...

-Raro...- Repite la ojiverde para luego mirarla-Debe ser que tiene muchas cosas que hacer... no debe hacerlo por mala persona...

-Si...-asiente-siempre que estamos juntos... es como si pensara en algo mas...

Sakura mira al frente sin poder evitar sonrojarse... seria en ella? suspira y sacude la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Mhh... Y si ya no quiere estar conmigo?-agrega la joven con tristeza

Sakura la mira para luego bajar la mirada al suelo... había comenzado a sentirse un monstruo...

-En todo casi si es así es mi culpa-agrega fregándose los ojos y volviendo a mirar la hoja en la que había escrito un par de versos

-Por que?

-Si ya no me quiere es porque tengo algo de malo, o porque conoció a alguien mejor que yo-la mira-no puedo culparlo por algo así

Sakura la mira en silencio... que debía decir?

-Sera mejor que termine con esto-agrega volviéndose a la hoja-Espero que le guste…

-Seguro que si... y mas si usted lo escribió...

Ella asiente mas animada y sigue escribiendo, Sakura la mira en silencio para luego bajar la mirada... le estaba arruinando todo a una mujer que recién despertaba del coma... era un monstruo... Un rato después la joven mira su escrito ya terminado y se lo enseña a la ojiverde

-Que te parece??

La aludida toma la hoja para luego comenzar a leer distraídamente. Al terminar se lo da y sonríe levemente...

-Esta muy bonito...- Comenta

-De verdad?-sonríe contenta-

-Si...- Asiente y se pone de pie-N...no se desanime...- susurra para luego hacer una reverencia-Tengo que irme a seguir estudiando... con permiso- Culmina para luego comenzar a caminar

-Si-asiente-Gracias por todo!-la saluda con la mano viéndola alejarse. La ojiverde le devuelve el gesto y luego entra al colegio.

Por la noche, luego de la cena, Shaoran va a verla a su habitación

-Esta abierto...- Musita la ojiverde mientras estaba sentada en el escritorio terminando el poema que había comenzado esa mañana...

-Buenas noches…-la saluda el entrando

La ojiverde levanta la cabeza y voltea para luego saludarlo con un movimiento de la mano

-Interrumpo tus estudios?-cuestiona con una sonrisa

-No... Estaba terminando de escribir...- Responde cerrando el cuaderno

-Ya veo-asiente-

-Tu novia... hoy me pidió que le enseñara a escribir poesía...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando por la ventana

-Vos escribiste lo que me mostró esta tarde?? Ya me parecía…

-No... Yo no lo escribí...- Responde la ojiverde mirándolo-Yo solo le mostré mi cuaderno para que se guiara...- Agrega... -Por que pensaste que fui yo?- Cuestiona luego de un momento

-Al leerlo pensé que vos habías sido-responde el

-Tanto se parecía a los míos?

-Un poco-acepta el-

-Creo que voy a cambiar mi modo de escritura entonces...- comenta poniéndose de pie

-Jajaja no es necesario, no creo que ella se dedique a eso

-Dijo que quería escribir para vos...- Responde.

-A veces se le ocurren esas cosas...-el asiente-pero enseguida cambia de idea

-Ya veo...- Asiente -Crees que sienta que yo soy una amenaza?- Cuestiona mirando el suelo.

-Ella? No creo que sospeche nada...porque?

La ojiverde suspira y le cuenta lo ocurrido esa tarde... cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía peor...

-No te angusties por eso...

-Si...- Asiente y se sienta en su cama

-Pienso hablar con ella en pocos días... no quiero seguir lejos de vos...-se sienta a su lado en la cama

-Vas a lastimarla...- Susurra mirándose las rodillas... -Aunque... pienso que es lo mejor...

El asiente en silencio

-La seguís queriendo?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Mhh no se que sienta por ella...-duda el- En realidad si... se que la quiero... pero no la amo…

Sakura asiente y se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama mirando el techo

-Y a mi?

-A vos??-sonríe mirándola-Vos me gustas mucho...

-Pero... podrías decirme que me amas?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Tal vez sea algo pronto para eso...no?

-Yo si podría decírtelo...- Responde la ojiverde mirando el techo nuevamente

-Me gustaría escucharlo…

Sakura lo mira en silencio un momento para luego sonreír con levedad -Te amo...- susurra sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

El sonríe y se acerca besándola en los labios

-Por que crees que es muy rapido?- Cuestiona luego de corresponderle

-No se...pensaba que...podía molestarte...

-No...- Niega con la cabeza para luego cubrirse el rostro con el brazo

-Entonces...si puedo decirlo?-agrega descansando su rostro en el cuello de ella hablando en un murmullo- Te amo Sakura...

La ojiverde toma aire y lo abraza apretando los dedos contra la espalda del muchacho... El se acomoda para estar cómodo y luego cierra los ojos tranquilo disfrutando de su abrazo

-Te gusto el poema?- Cuestiona luego de un momento la ojiverde

-Cual?

-El que supervise...- Responde -El que escribió tu novia... te parecio bonito?-

-Mmmh si... estaba bien escrito...-admite el-aunque... te digo la verdad? los tuyos me gustan mas…

-Por que?

-No se, son mas profundos... transmiten muchos sentimientos...

-Pero... creíste que lo había escrito yo...

-No, dije que se parecía a los tuyos

-Por que te gusta tanto la poesía?- Cuestiona la ojiverde metiendo el dedo índice en la oreja del ambarino.

-Me gusta todo lo relacionado con la literatura-explica el

-Entonces por que te volviste profesor de matemática?

-Porque no soy bueno para la literatura-sonríe- me va mejor en las cosas exactas como la matemática

-La literatura... es arte...- Comenta la ojiverde cerrando los ojos-No lo ves así? es una forma de arte... de expresión de un artista...- Agrega para luego suspirar-Desvarío de nuevo

-Jaja es verdad, es una parte del arte

-Entonces... yo seria una artista?

-Si, lo sos-la mira

-O quizás solo tengo suerte por el momento...

-Jajaja sos buena con la poesía-agrega el para luego incorporarse

-Que pasa?- Lo mira

-Tengo que irme...-responde el algo desanimado-No puedo volver a desaparecer toda la noche...

-Ya veo...- Se sienta

-Voy a extrañarte...-agrega tomándole las manos

-Descansa...- Susurra apretándole las manos... no quería que se fuera...

-Si... vos también...

Sakura lo mira para luego tirar de él abrazándolo y besarlo cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, él no puede evitar corresponderle. Cuando el aire hace falta, la ojiverde se separa un poco para recuperar el aliento y luego lo mira inspeccionándolo, para después volver a besarlo. El le corresponde un tanto intrigado por su repentina desesperación

-Soy un monstruo...- Susurra agitada la ojiverde al separarse de el, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Que?-cuestiona el profesor-porque decís eso?

-Ella te sigue queriendo... y... sufre hipotéticamente por mi culpa... pensaba dejar que te fueras sin siquiera despedirme... pero... me molesta saber que vas a ir a dormir con ella... me molesta...

El suspira y la abraza con un poco mas de fuerza, no sabía que decirle, eso no era culpa de ninguna de las dos, solo suya

-Que tengo que hacer en una situación así?... que se supone que tengo que hacer cuando ella viene y me habla de lo mucho que te ama?

-No se...-responde el

-Le hablas de mi?

-No...

Sakura asiente y suspira.

-Quiero quedarme...

-Dijiste que no podías...- Lo mira.

-Ya se...-suspira

-Que le dirías si te quedas?- Cuestiona acariciándole la nuca.

-Mhh la excusa de que me quede corrigiendo exámenes toda la noche no serviría de nuevo...

-Le dijiste eso?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió...

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le besa la sien.

-Puedo quedarme?

-Si se te ocurre algo para decirle... no tengo problema...

-Mhh... ayudame a pensar...

-Voy a recibir algún premio por eso?- Cuestiona mirándolo. No podía evitarlo, lo quería demasiado. Se preguntaba cuando había querido a alguien así.

-Mi compañía no es suficiente??

-Jaja claro...- Asiente y se acomoda -podrías decirle... que te quedaste preparando unas cosas...- Comenta

-Que cosas?

-No lo se... mi cerebro no es una supercomputadora...- Se queja la ojiverde mirándolo con una expresión infantil.

-Jaja tu aporte no fue muy útil-sonríe divertido

-Eso es!- Susurra mirándolo-Decile que estuviste en la sala de computación buscando algo de material para tus clases

-Toda la noche? mmhh jaja esta bien

-Por lo menos pensé algo...- Suspira cruzándose de brazos mientras hinchaba las mejillas

-Jaja ya veré que le digo

Sakura asiente y vuelve la vista al techo.

-Estas arrepentida de esto?

-No me arrepiento de decirte lo que siento...-Responde la ojiverde con firmeza. El asiente y luego la mira pensativo-Vos si?

-No, claro que no

-Por que me preguntaste eso?

-Porque no te veo muy segura…

Sakura suspira y se acomoda en el pecho del ambarino-Es una situación muy rara... y nueva para mi...- Explica

-Si entiendo...-le acaricia la cabeza.

La ojiverde sonríe con levedad para luego cerrar los ojos... -Sabes?... mi papa me mando un formulario para participar de una especie de concurso... quiere que toque el piano... pero... no creo participar...

-Sabes tocar el piano?

Sakura se arrodilla en la cama y le tira de las mejillas-Claro que se!-

-Jaja que chica tan artística...-comenta el divertido- y porque no queres participar?

-No toco frente a las demás personas...- Culmina poniéndose de pie para desperezarse

-Porque no??

-Porque...- Se cruza de brazos mientras buscaba la razón a ello-No lo se...- Lo mira-Creo que es algo mio... jaja...

-Pero es una lastima-opina el- Me gustaría escucharte

-Entonces quizás lo hagas...- Asiente volviendo a acostarse...

-Solo quizás??

La ojiverde se ríe y lo mira-En serio queres escucharme?-

-Jaja claro, si tocas como escribís-sonríe

-Toco el piano desde muy chica...- Explica.

-Seria interesante que participaras de ese concurso, cual es el premio?

-No lo se... no me moleste en averiguarlo

-Pero es lo mas importante!-agrega bromeando- Como puedo convencerte de que participes?

-No se... como podes convencerme?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo divertida-Pero te aseguro que no va a ser fácil...- Comenta luego de darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Jaja mmhh... dejame pensar...-le acomoda el cabello-No tengo idea...

Sakura sonríe mirándolo en silencio-Si me lo pedís por favor puedo considerarlo-

-Jaja... Sakura... por favor?-sonríe como niño caprichoso.

La ojiverde se ríe para luego abrazarlo enternecida-Esta bien...- Susurra vencida -No era valido que me vieras así...

-Jajaja ahora... solo falta que me prometas que vas a ganar

-No puedo prometerte eso

-Porque no? sos perfectamente capaz si te esforzase

-Es que... esforzarme?- Cuestiona para luego suspirar fingiendo pereza

-Jaja claro, así vas a conseguir ganar

-Voy a intentarlo...- Responde.

-No no, quiero que me lo prometas

Sakura lo mira. Parecía un niño mimado.

-Esta bien... te lo prometo...- Agrega para luego besarlo.

El le corresponde y luego le sonríe de buen humor

-Por que vos podes conseguir lo que quieras de mi?- Cuestiona la ojiverde escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del ambarino.

-Mh no lo se...-responde encogiéndose para estar mas cerca de ella.

-Sos... mi mundo Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde adormilada -El aire que respiro... el suelo sobre el que camino... lo sos todo...- Culmina aflojando todos los músculos

-No exageres...

-Creo que con lo que digo me estoy quedando corta...- Responde la ojiverde en su defensiva.

-Jajaja cuando decís esas cosas sos mas tierna de lo normal

-Jaja cuando hablas así... no tenes tono de hombre...- Comenta la joven enderezándose para verlo-Pareces un chico...- Susurra

-Jaja si? que extraño

Sakura sonríe y lo besa para luego morderle el labio inferior con suavidad. El le corresponde y luego la hace caer de espaldas en la cama

-Entonces... mañana lleno el formulario y se lo envío a mi papa...- Responde la ojiverde cuando se separan.

-Si...-sonríe y la besa en la frente- vas a hacerlo muy bien

La ojiverde asiente y sonríe para luego mirar la puerta-Esta cerrada no?

-Mhh... no se...-tanbien mira hacia allí-esperas a alguien mas?-sonríe divertido

-Jaja, no...- Niega con la cabeza... -Pero si se supone que vas a quedarte tenes que cerrar con llave...- Le recuerda tirándole de las mejillas

-Mhh no tengo ganas de levantarmee...-se queja el- si no esperas a nadie, nadie va a venir

-Jajaja, mira si de repente al director se le da por hacer recorridos para ver que todos duermen?

-Mhh nunca hace eso...

Sakura se ríe y luego le besa las mejillas-Es cierto...- Asiente -pasa que no quiero que te escapes...- Sonríe.

-Jaja si te vas a sentir mas tranquila cierro

-Jaja, esta bien...- Asiente

El le da un corto beso en los labios para luego levantarse y cerrar con llaves. La ojiverde bosteza y se acomoda abrazando una almohada, Shaoran se acerca y se acuesta a su lado, Sakura se acomoda para mirarlo y luego sonríe...

-Buenas noches-la saluda el acariciando sus mejillas con una mano.

-Buenas noches...- Responde la joven acomodándose entre las sabanas para luego cerrar los ojos durmiéndose rápidamente...


End file.
